The Savior of the New Star
by RatchetsGirl1233
Summary: "Before time began, there was the Cube..." Dude, this is just a transformers fan being hurdled into the movie, like any other old story. I can't say that you'll like it but hey, I'm planning on putting some plot twists in this to spice it up. (?xOC)
1. Prologue

_"Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power_

 _to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet, until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost, to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth. But we were already too late."_

 _Or so they thought. What they didn't know was that the Cube had a fail-safe of its own. A fail-safe known as Nova Salvador, or the Savior of the New Star._


	2. The Beggining

"Come on Nova, you're going to be late to school!" I heard my father say, gently nudging me. I let out a little yawn and groan, sitting up and blinking the sleep from my eyes.

"Good Morning dad." I say, standing from my bed. He gives me a hug. I return it before he let's go and looks down at me.

"I'm so glad you're here now Nova." He says before kissing my forehead and leaving. I give a little smile before getting dressed for the day, some dark jeans and a black tank top, slipping on a grey hoodie on with a quote saying," SHE'S GOT THE EYES OF INNOCENCE; THE FACE OF AN ANGEL. A PERSONALITY OF A DREAMER, AND A SMILE THAT HIDES MORE PAIN THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE." I glance at my depression medicine, shaking my head before freshening up in the bathroom, brushing my black and blue hair out. I made sure the neon blue that was on the inside of my curtain of hair was visible, the neon having a glowing effect. I made sure that my right eye was covered, the weird shaped pupil hidden. I walked out of the bathroom after putting on a light blue contact in my other eye, grabbing my galaxy themed headphones and putting them around my neck. I pick my bag up and go to the kitchen, grabbing the tube of cookie dough and cutting a good chunk of the raw goodness off. I glance at my dad before taking off for the bus stop. It was still dark outside, expecting that it was around 6:30 right now. It takes a few minutes but I reach the bus stop, no one else there, as usual. I pull the headphones to my ears and connect them to my phone, turning it to the Nightcore version of Broken Glass.

" _I'm on a highway full of red lights_

 _I lost so many long nights_

 _Felt words that cut like knives_

 _I know I know they're gonna_

 _Say what they wanna_

 _I know they're gonna_

 _Say what they want (want want)_

 _But I feel it changing_

 _I can taste it, I'm on the wave and_

 _I won't waste it_

 _I have been patient_

 _But I'm not waiting anymore_

 _Not anymore, no."_ The other kids start arriving at the stop, meaning that the bus wouldn't be long now.

 _"I'm gonna dance on broken glass_

 _On broken glass_

 _And I'm gonna make that ceiling crash_

 _That ceiling crash._ " I walk onto the bus, sitting in my usual seat, the very most front of the bus. It takes off.

 _"So what? Still got knives in my back_

 _So what? So I'm tied to the tracks_

 _I'm gonna dance on broken glass_

 _And here I go, here I go_

 _(Oh, oh, oh) Yeah here I go, here I go_

 _(Oh, oh, oh) Yeah here I go, here I go_

 _So I bet on me and my own heartbeat_

 _When all the odds are piling_

 _Like bricks around my feet_

 _You know you know it's more than_

 _More than just for me_

 _You know it's worth it_

 _I still believe, yeah yeah_

 _I'm gonna dance on broken glass_

 _On broken glass_

 _And I'm gonna make that ceiling crash (uh)_

 _That ceiling crash."_ The bus is in front of my school now. I get off, heading to my first class.

 _"So what? Still got knives in my back_

 _So what? So I'm tied to the tracks_

 _I'm gonna dance on broken glass_

 _And here I go, ya here I go_

 _(Oh, oh, oh) Yeah here I go, here I go_

 _(Oh, oh, oh) And here I go, here I go_

 _Through to the other side, baby I'll survive_

 _Cause you know I'm a fighter_

 _Through to the other side, baby I'm on fire_

 _Cause you know I'm a survivor."_ The day passes quickly, almost as if time had sped up. It was time to get on the buses to get home.

 _"Through to the other side, baby I'll survive_

 _Cause you know I'm a fighter_

 _Through to the other side, baby I'm on fire (on fire)_

 _I'm gonna dance on broken glass_

 _On broken glass_

 _And I'm gonna make that ceiling crash (uh)_

 _That ceiling crash_

 _So what? Still got knives in my back_

 _So what? So I'm tied to the tracks_

 _I'm gonna dance on broken glass_

 _And here I go, here I go_

 _(Oh, oh, oh) Yea here I go, here I go_

(Oh, oh, oh) And here I go, here I go." I climbed off the bus, landing on the gravel. I make sure my bag was on properly before heading back home, unlocking the door to reveal an empty house. I step in, slipping my shoes off and dumping my bag in the living room. I do my chores, cleaning the dishes and making the bed, vacuuming the carpet and then finally just straightening out the living room. I decided to sit out on the back porch, the nice cool breeze flowing by. I grabbed a favorite book of mine, the Host, and started reading. I got half way through the book when my dad arrived home. I helped him with the small amount of groceries while he dragged his bike into the house. I put up the food before looking at my father.

"How was your day dad?" I ask, hugging him. He smiles and pats my head, giving me a small squeeze in return.

"It was good. Went to the gym, did a little cleaning, and went to get us some stuff to make dinner tomorrow." He says. I look at the stove to see Queso dip in a pot.

"Oh god, I can't wait to eat! Let me wash my hands first." I say, running to the bathroom to do exactly that. Coming back, I fill a bowl halfway full with the dip, pouring the scoop chips into another. Grabbing both bowls, I make my way to the living room, setting the bowls on the coffe table and settling down in front of it.

"Are you going to start watching Transformers again?" My dad asks, ruffling my hair.

"Duh! I'm thinking about starting the first movie again. Oh god, I still can't believe you've met the voice of Bumblebee and didn't even know it." I tell him, eating the delicious Queso. Pulling up the movie on my iPad, I plug in my headphones and wait for the movie to load.

"Well sorry for not realizing it. I'm not all that well knowledgeable about Transformers like you are." He teases.

"Hey, I may be able to tell who is who with a single glance at a photo, but I'm not so obsessed that I can recite the entire movie script like some people! Especially when it comes to you and Startrek" I taunt, poking my dad in the stomach. He gasps in fake horrror.

"How did you know?" He asks, giving me this horrified look.

"Dude, you practically own at least one thing from every series." I say, rolling my eyes. I check the movie, putting my earbuds in when I realize that the movie was done loading.

 _"Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power_

 _to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet, until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost, to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth. But we were already too late..._

Halfway through the movie, I check the clock and gasp.

"Oh shit, it's 9:30! I have school tomorrow!" I exclaim, putting my dishes away and scrambling to get ready for bed. Once I was done, I took my sleeping medicine and gave my dad a hug.

"Goodnight daughter."

"Goodnight father." I say, getting into bed, turning out the lights. I settled down, slowly drifting into a weird dream that I probably wouldn't remember tomorrow...


	3. A normal day NOT!

**_"Tomorrow is her final day here. It's time for her to come home."_**

 ** _"Oh, give me a few more days with her Primus, I haven't even spoke to her about everything yet. Besides, she's still getting over the fact she can't be with her mother and siblings yet."_**

 ** _"You've got to be kidding me [Insert name of the main god you believe in], you haven't spoken to her yet? You said you would do that two weeks ago! If you don't do it tomorrow then I'M going to do it. She needs to know. She's MY chosen one, you just happened to take her before I could. Now I'll be taking my leave. I have to finish preparing for her to be integrated into my world. And her little siblings can come with her, if you allow it of course."_**

I jolted awake, my alarm blaring. I sit up, rubbing my eyes, wondering what the hell I dreamt about that would leave me feeling fuzzy headed and a sense of foreboding.

"Nova, it's time to wake up! I made pancakes." My dad says, poking his head into my bedroom.

"I'm up, I'm up." I slur, still half asleep. Stretching, I stand up and grab my clothes for the day, walking into the bathroom and getting ready. Putting my two colored hair in a ponytail, since it was going to be hot according to the weather forecast.

"Hey dad, do you think that you could finally talk to mom about my stuff? She still hasn't sent it. I'm still missing my Transformer plushies." I ask, grabbing the plate he was holding out, snatching the syrup and a fork.

"Sure, she should have sent them by now, that's for sure. It's been 3 months since you came here." He agrees. I sit at the coffee table, scarfing down the cinnamon pancakes.

"Easy there tiger! We don't want you to choke! Now take your meds and get out of here! I don't want you to miss the bus!" He says, smiling. It looked sad for some reason. Shrugging, I place my dirty dishes in the sink, brushing my teeth again before taking my meds, making sure that I had everything I needed. Quickly giving my dad a hug, I ran to the bus stop. I really hope my dad has a good day…

* * *

 **3rd POV**

"Hey Meli, John here. I was wondering when you were going to send Nova's stuff down here. She really wants her dolls back. Hope you get my message, bye." John says, hanging up from the annoying voice mail. Sighing, John holds his head in his hands.

"Why does Primus have to ruin everything! Can't I just live peacefully with my daughter. She just got over that shit with her mother. God, she's not going to believe me when I tell her all this… especially the part about where I'm God…"

* * *

 **Nova's POV**

"Hey dad, I'm back!" I call out, stepping through the front door. I walk into the living room, dropping my backpack next to the couch, flopping down and taking my shoes off.

"Dad?" I ask when I don't get a response. I check to see if his bike was there, finding that it wasn't.

"Oh. Well, guess he's out doing something. He never said he had to go out yesterday…" I mutter, deciding to make myself some leftover Queso. Right as I was going to dig in, the doorbell rings.

"Who could that be?" I ask, standing up and opening the door. The only thing in sight was a medium sized box. Picking it up, I make my way back to the coffee table, setting the box down. I decide to eat before my food gets cold, before messing with the box.

'I seriously wonder what's in the box. It's addressed to me.' I think, glancing at the box. I get up, setting my empty dishes in the sink before setting back down, pulling the box into my lap. I use a box cutter to open it, pulling out a metal box with inscriptions on it.

"What a moment. Is this…" I whisper, tracing the inscriptions.

"Oh. My. God. It's the Allspark. Dad got me an Allspark chest!" I cheer, hugging it. I set it on the coffee table, not noticing the faint glow coming from it. I pull out a pair of pajamas, the T-shirt having the Autobot insignia while the pants were littered with Decepticon insignias. There was also a Decepticon T-shirt, as well as a pair of socks, one with Autobot insignias and the other with Decepticon ones. I set the clothes next to me, pulling out a necklace with the an Autobot charm, a Decepticon charm, and a charm that looked like Cybertron. I immediately put it on, smiling. I pull out a blue backpack, it feeling heavy. I open it to find a laptop and another, smaller bag. I open the purse bag, finding a cool watch like bracelet and another bag. The wallet bag held a large wad of cash and a coin bag. Opening that I find it full of of quarters. I pull the wad of cash out, eyes widening when I find that they were all 100 dollar bills. There was probably over 100 bills in the wad. I check any and all pockets to find two more wads, both 100 dollar bills. I shove the wads into the wallet, not knowing where they came from. There was another bag, more like a knapsack. It was black, seemingly empty. I found that it was NOT. I pull out things that couldn't possibly fit in it, like a hello kitty baseball bat. I stare at it, wondering if I was hallucinating. I shove the bat back into the bag, focusing on the watch I found. I slip it on, inspecting it. It looked like an iPhone watch, having an interactive screen. I swipe through the screens, finding some weird screens. This was the screens in order:

1- Time/day

2- Map

3- Text/call

4- Health

5- Translation

6- Weird screen 1

7- Weird screen 2

8- Weird screen 3

I didn't really know what those last 3 screens were. They were staticky. Well, anyways I looked into the box to see if anything else was left to find a note.

"Dear Nova, I'm sorry to say that your time is over. Everything will be revealed so I need you to follow these instructions. Don't worry, you'll see your siblings and no, your not going to die." I read out loud. I stare at it.

"What the hell?" I ask myself. What was going on? I decide to follow those instructions, curious of what was going to happen. Grabbing the Allspark cube, I find the certain inscription, pressing it. The cube trembles, transforming. I drop it, screeching.

"What the bloody hell!" I scream, watching the cube shift, glowing. All of a sudden, I felt faint and blacked out, the last thing I saw was my dad rushing towards me, face twisted in both horror and anger.


	4. Enter Sam Witwicky!

**"PRIMUS! YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW! WHATS THE MEANING OF STEALING MY DAUGHTER!"**

 **"Oh, I knew you had no intention of telling her, so I decided to take matters into my own servos. Everything has been prepared and she should be arriving… now."**

 **I suddenly appeared, conscious and not knowing where I was. I looked around, the blank room stark white and not a clue hinting at where I was. I wouldn't have noticed that anyone was with me if I hadn't heard someone clearing their throat. I whirl around, gasping when I see a large, white winged cybertronian and… my dad?**

 **"Great, just great. She had to find out this way. Hey Nova." My dad says. I hesitantly walk over, seemingly growing taller to be the same size as my father and the cybertronian.**

 **"Hello Nova. I'm sure you know who I am." The cybertronian says. I stare at him, trying to piece together where I saw him, until it hits me.**

 **"Primus?" I hesitantly answer. He nods, shocking me.**

 **"Holy shit, your real. Oh My Primus, your REAL!" I shout, shivering with pure excitement.**

 **"Yes I am. Now, I'm sure your father wants to explain a few things to you." Primus says, motioning to my dad. I look at him, confused about everything.**

 **"Dad? What's going on?" I ask him. He sighs, glaring at Primus.**

 **"Well, You're going on an adventure. Specifically, with** ** _his_** **children." He says, stressing out the word him while pointing at Primus.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Your father is not who you think he is. He is the deity of your world. You are my chosen ne, the one who is supposed to help me cease the unnecessary squabbling of my children." Primus says. I whip my head around to stare at my dad.**

 **"Dad? Is.. Is that true?" I ask.**

 **"It is. I… I never wanted you to find out this way." He says. I take a couple steps away from him, shocked.**

 **"Your lying! You can't be! If you were, then why the hell did I have to go through that?" I demand, hinting to the incident.**

 **"I have a question Nova. Why do you think I haven't stopped my children from fighting?" Primus asks me.**

 **"Well that's because you can't. You can't step in because you have more important things, like making sure Cybertron stays alive, creating new sparks, and even making sure Unicron doesn't create ultimate chaos… Oh." I say, realizing the reason why my dad didn't do anything.**

 **"Yes. Now, it's almost time for you to leave. You have a copy of the allspark. You must switch it out with the real Allspark before Sam destroys it. The copy has just enough power to do its job, but you must protect the real Allspark once it's in your grasp. You must make sure no unnecessary deaths happen, like Jazz's. Unfortunately, you will not remember this whole conversation, but subconsciously you will. Act natural and don't reveal that you know what happens. Goodbye for now, Nova." Primus says. Dad pulls me into a hug, sighing.**

 **"I'm going to miss you Nova. I wish you didn't want to leave. I'll always love you, my daughter."**

* * *

I woke up to something licking my face.

"Nova, its time fo you to get up!" I heard someone yell. Grunting, I roll over, pulling my blanket over my face. I had just settled when someone pulled the covers off and away from me.

"Come on little sis, tim to get up before mom comes up here herself." I hear someone very familiar say, making me jolt up and stare at the Sam Witwicky. I must have stared for a while because he smiles and grabs my ankle, pulling me off the bed.

"Come on si, I know your still tired but you need to get ready for school." He says. I grumble, standing up and shoving him out of the room.

"For Primus sake, why? Why do I still have school?" I mutter, looking for something to wear. I found a purple tank top and a pair of camo cargo shorts that went to my knees. Taking a shower in the bathroom connected to my room, I get dressed and ready. I pull some knee length black socks on and slip on a pair of pure black high top converses. Stretching, I grab the bags and slipping them over my shoulders. Picking up the allspark cube, which was now a small charm, I hooked it onto the necklace that stayed around my neck.

"What the hell? How did I end up in this position?" I ask myself, staring at my reflection. I still looked the same, but I looked like a fragging 13 year old.

"NOVA!" I heard Judy yell, making me scramble down the stairs and into the kitchen, running into Ron.

"Whoa kiddo, watch where you are going! You're gonna slip and fall." He says, ruffling my hair. Grunting, I grab a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and sit at the kitchen island. Sam walks in, sitting next to me.

"You two better hurry up. It's almost time to leave for school." Ron says, making me glance at him. I scarf the rest of my pancakes down, going along with it.

"Ready to help me with my presentation Nova? I'll let you keep Grandpa's glasses." Sam asks me. Nodding, I set my plate into the kitchen, grabbing the paper lunch bag Judy held out for me.

"Yeah. Now where are they? I wanna wear them." I say. He rolls his eyes, handing me the case. Pulling them out, I position them on the top of my head.

"You have your bat Nova?" Judy asks, looking at me. I nod, giggling when Sam gives us an exasperated look.

"Where do you even hide those things. I swear you two pull the, out of thin air." He mutters, shaking his head. I punch his arm, walking out and crossing the unfinished path, hopping into Ron's car.

"Come on Sam, time to go!" Ron says, getting in after me. Sam jumps into the back seat, smiling.

"Today's the day!"

* * *

Okay, Author here. I just want to say...

I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, MICHAL BAY DOES. I only own my characters and the plot.

Other than that, I'm so happy that's people are reading this! I'm going to try to post at least a chapter a week, so I can appease you all. I love listening to music, so don't get mad if there's a song like, every other chapter. I'm not the best, but I'd love constructive criticism. I am going to try my hardest to make this a good story, something refreshing and new from the other stories. At first I'm going to upload a lot and then dwindle down to a chapter a week. So, wish me luck and go Autobots! And Go Decepticons!


	5. Bumblebee and a cute sibling scene!

Ok, so apparently I'm a sophomore that has an extra period and takes robotics/mechanics and astronomy. I have Pre-AP Math, English III, and Chemistry as my core classes, not having a history class. I'm an office aid for my last period, which is how I was able to be in the classroom with my "brother", holding some of his stuff as he presents. I keep on elbowing him when he gets off track and trying to sell his things. The bell had already rung, Sam trying to get his teacher to give him an A.

"Sir, what would Jesus do?" Sam asks, making me facepalm.

"Really Sam?" I ask him, looking at him. Somehow that question got him an A-, making me give the teacher a crazy look. Sam drags me out before I could even comprehend the bullsh*t he just pulled. Shaking my head, I race to the car, the both of us scrambling to get the front seat.

"I call shotgun!" I yell, jumping in. Sam gives a small screech of annoyance, going to smack me but Ron gives him a look, stopping him.

"A minus! It's an A, though." Sam cheers, shoving the paper in Ron's face.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Ron says, taking the paper and inspecting it. "It's an A."

I pulled a pair of headphones out of my black bag, connected to an IPhone. I watched as Ron pulled into a Porsche dealership.

"I got a little surprise for you, son." Ron says. I smirk at Sam's hopeful look.

"What kind of…" Sam goes on, realizing.

"Yeah, a little surprise."

"No. No, no, no, no. Dad!" Sam cheers, excited. "Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron says, Sam's smile instantly dropping.

"You think that's funny?" He asks, gobsmacked.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Ron says, clearly amused.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked, fuming.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?"

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." Sam growled, making me laugh. He turned to me, glaring. "You think it's funny too?"

"Not really, I'm laughing because of the face you just made." I lie, smiling. He rolls his eyes, turning back around.

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." Ron told him.

"It's not a funny joke." Sam muttered under his breath. My smile only grew and Sam's mood worsened when we saw that we were pulling into Bobby B's old, used car dealership.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad." Sam complained as we got out.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Ron said.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" Sam asks. Ron nods, watching as Sam points to a car. "Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin."

"Okay, before this gets awkward, can I go see if I can find a nice car?" I ask Ron. He nods, smiling.

"I'm sure you'll find a good car sweetie." He says. I smile, immediately heading towards Bumblebee, who had just settled himself.

"Sam's gonna love you. Pure American muscle, you are. You'd look even better with a fresh coat of paint and a good cleaning." I tell him, admiring the cybertronian in disguise. I slip into the front seat, gripping the steering wheel and looking at his interior. Rubbing the emblem on the wheel, I tap the air freshener and mini disco ball.

"I'm gonna call you Bumblebee. Your color scheme looks like one." I say. I could practically feel him tense up at that. I step halfway out of the cybertronian, looking for Sam.

"Yo Sammy, check this guy out!" I yell once I spotted him. He looks over at me and I see his eyes widen, practically running over.

"This looks so cool. Move over." He says, practically shoving me into the passenger seat. Ron and Bobby walk over. I ignore them while I watch Sam admire Bee.

"How much?" Ron asks.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job…"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam points out.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?" I ask, giving the man a look that practically screamed that I knew he was spewing bull.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby says, looking at me.

"I work at a mechanics shop dude. There's no such thing as "custom faded"." I say, making quotation marks with my fingers. "This car is worth at most four grand. It's a reasonable price."

"Five grand." He says.

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Ron says, shaking his head.

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car."

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam says, sulking.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car."

"Well, how about you give it for four grand and I won't report you for custody of an exotic animal without legal paperwork. Now, what's your choice? Four grand or having your entire dealership closed down because of an anonymous call to the police?" I threaten, smirking. He starts sweating, nodding.

"No need to call the cops girl. I'll give it for four grand." He says, gulping.

"Thank you for your service Mr. Bolivia." I say, giving him a devilish smirk.

* * *

"I still can't believe you blackmailed him into selling us the car for four thousand." Sam says to me, checking his computer. I was laying on his bed, scrolling through Pinterest pins.

"Dude, it's actually legal to own an ostrich here. He didn't know that though." I say, grinning.

"Stop that, it's really creepy." He begs me, avoiding eye contact.

"What if I don't want to? Oh yeah, can you take the glasses of your eBay page?" I ask, fixing said glasses before they could fall off my head.

"Sure."

"Oh yeah, before you go to that ridiculous lake party, I'm gonna give Bee a good clean." I say, rolling off his bed and standing up.

"Bee? You named the car?" He asks, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I mean he looks like one! Now, I have to pamper a car." I say, rushing down the stairs and into the garage where everything I needed was. Grabbing the yellow and black paint left over from the redecoration of my room, I set it outside near Bumblebee.

"Let's make you shine Bee." I say, getting to work. It took an hour to complete painting and I knew it would take two hours or more to dry. So I climbed into the back seat and decided to take a nap…

* * *

Sam's POV

"Sam, can you get your sister, she must have fallen asleep while cleaning your car." Judy asks me. Nodding, I get up and walk outside to my car.

"Wow, She did a good job making it look brand new." I mutter, opening the door to get to my sister on the inside.

"Come on Nova, it's time for bed." I say, nudging her. When she doesn't respond, I gently lift her out, closing the car door with my foot. I walk back inside, walking past our parents.

"She's out like a light, isn't she?" Mom asks me.

"Yeah, she must have worn herself down. I'll put her to bed." I answer.

"She'll have an easy time getting up tomorrow. Night son." Dad says.

"Goodnight mom, dad. See you in the morning." I say, carefully walking up the stairs to Nova's room. I lay her down, covering her with her blankets. I kiss her forehead, smiling.

"Night Nova. See you in the morning little sis."


	6. The lake Disaster

Ok, Author here. I'm posting an extra long chapter today and hopefully they stay long!

I actually almost lost a good portion of this chapter so I'm gonna go ahead and post it before I loose it again...

* * *

Nova's POV

I woke up in a bed. Which was strange, since I remember falling asleep in Bumblebee. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, yawning.

"You up Nova?" Sam asks, poking his head in. I look at him, giving a small nod.

"Yeah." Was my simple answer. He chuckled, shutting the door. I stand up, stretching. I stumble over to the dresser to grab an orange tank top and a pair of black shorts. Making my way to the bathroom, I took a shower to wake me up. After getting ready, I grabbed my phone, checking the time.

"Holy crap, it's already one!" I all but scream shoving some socks and shoes on, rushing to the kitchen.

"It's saturday you dork. No piano lessons or work. That's next week." Sam says after I trip on a loose shoelace. I growl, looking at him. He helps me up, inspecting my face.

"Your cheek might bruise." He says, touching my tender cheek. I flinch back, not wanting him to touch it. He grabs a bag of frozen peas, handing it to me. I take it from him, holding it to my cheek.

"Oh yeah, mom made you a smoothie for when you woke up. It's in the fridge. Chocolate coconut." He says, motioning to the cooling appliance. I grab the smoothie, taking a drink. I smile at the flavors that assault my taste buds.

"Mom does know how to make a good smoothie. Where are they, by the way?" I ask Sam, wondering where Ron and Judy were.

"Their outside working on that path. I'm about to go to that "lame lake party" as you called it. Want to come?" He asks, ruffling my hair. I grumble, fixing my hair.

"I you help me put my hair into a braid." I bargain. He sighs, grabbing the rubber band from my hand. He makes pretty good braid, that's for sure. Probably had lots of practice if Nova was actually real here. I gave him a hug, smiling. He hugs me back, laughing.

"Come on Miss I can't do my own hair. Lets go pick up Miles and go to the lake" He says, walking to the front door. I follow him, walking on the path while he blatantly ignores it. I ignore Ron scolding Sam in favor of settling into the passenger seat of Bumblebee, rubbing the dashboard.

"I wonder how well you run Bee. You must have some amazing horsepower for a classic muscle car." I whisper, smiling when he gives a small rumble. Sam hops in, starting the car.

"I want you both back by 11 o'clock, you hear me!" Ron says, Judy saying the same as Sam drives off. I crawl into the backseat to lay down, immersing myself into the music playing through my headphones.

"Life, bring me back to life

Long hours

I cannot longer hide spells in my mind

No way around, I can't deny

Falling apart

In between days, I saw my vote to voices all around.

How long is the mile and the distance?

And how can we get close?

I'll ask the wizard, the wizard of us.

The wizard of us

Say which you want this life it's ours

Now that it's realized,

No need to hide,

Getting around there's only I?

Something's going down

You and me, the love I see

Is what's going 'round.

How long is the mile and the distance?

And how can we get close?

I'll ask the wizard, the wizard of us.

Tearing down the walls.

How long is the mile and the distance?

How can we get close?

I'll ask the wizard, the wizard of us

The wizard of us,

The wizard of us.

And now, we can get close

I kissed the wizard, the wizard of us.

Life, bring me back to life."

"What do you want?" I ask and I felt someone shake me from the almost sleep I was in. I opened my eyes to see both Sam and Miles staring at me.

"We're at the lake." Sam states, giving me one more look before stepping out.

"Hey Galaxy!" Miles says, ruffling my hair.

"Hey Kilometer." I say, the nickname springing to mind. He gives me this annoyed look, playfully punching me in the shoulder.

"I told you to pick something better. Come on, let's go climb a tree." He says, getting out and lowering the seat so I could get out. He helps me out, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"How's my best friend been doing? Did you win that invention competition and get that twenty thousand dollar reward?" He asks. Sam was near us, and he butted in.

"She sure did! Parents are letting her keep all the money. They want to see if she will use it responsibly." He says.

"I was thinking about getting a Segway and messing with it so it can go faster than the measly 20 mph and enabling it go go on any terrain." I say, thinking about the possibilities. Miles starts laughing, looking at me.

"Dude, your the only person that would want to hype up something like that to make it an apocalypse vehicle. What next? You gonna try to get a gun permit so you can start stocking up on guns? I already know you own several paintball guns." He jokes, making me grin at his question.

"That's actually a good idea. I'm definitely going to save a good portion to get a good motorcycle or a truck." I ponder, thinking about what type of motorcycle I would want.

"Really?" He asks. The two of us walk over to a tree and I easily scale it, sitting on a branch as Miles failed to even get himself onto a branch.

"Miles, get down from there!" Sam loudly whispers, walking over. I grab a paintball pistol from the magical black cat bag and cock it, setting it in my lap as I watch Trent try to bully Sam. As soon as he went to hit Sam, I pointed it at him.

"Yo asshat, I wouldn't do that if I were you." I say, gaining his attention. He gulps, moving away and Mikaela gave me a grateful smile. I hop down from my branch, watching Miles not-so-graceful descent from the sloth position on the branch. I get back into the backseat of Bumblebee, tracing designs into the leather seats. He gives a small whine through the radio, making me giggle.

"I know your not a regular car. I can just feel it." I whisper to him, laying my head against the seat.

"Smart… aren't you kitty?" He says through radio clips. I smile, patting the seat.

"Sure am! I think we're going to get along just fine." I finish saying as Sam leans against Bumblebee and Miles tries to enter through the window.

"Miles! No, bad Miles, you don't enter like that! Get your fat ass out of the window and enter correctly." I scold, trying to shove him out of the window. I glanced at Sam, watching him stare shamelessly at Mikaela.

"Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?" The radio suddenly blared, making me smile.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked, glancing at me for an answer.

"Dude, it probably just has a few malfunctions. I mean, we did find it at what was practically a car graveyard." I say, shrugging.

"Ow. Burn, baby, burn." The radio sang again, making me laugh. The seatbelt tightened around me, making me pat the seat as a nonverbal apology.

"I'm going to drive her home tonight." Sam whispered, catching my attention.

"Are you sure Sam? I mean, she lives 10 miles out… well I guess that's actually a good reason to drive her home." I ask, answering my own question.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." Miles says, making me glare at him.

"She lives 10 miles away from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right? Nova understands." Sam says, motioning to me.

"All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet." Miles stupidly offers, making me scoff.

"Your a real bad wingman Miles. One does not put the love of your life in the "backseat." You let her sit her pretty little ass wherever the hell she wants. Besides, I'd rather have you sit back here than with her, no offense Sam." I say.

"Did you just say, "put her in the back"?" Sam asks, sounding horrified at Miles suggestion.

"I called shotgun, okay?" Miles defends, holding his hands up.

"Miles, I'm not putting her in the back. You've got to get out of my car." Sam tells him.

"That's a party foul." Miles complains as Sam tries to get him out of the car.

"What rules?" Sam asks.

"Bros before hoes." Miles says.

"Miles, I'm begging you, please get out of my car. Okay?" Sam practically begs, getting back into the car once he realized Miles wasn't moving.

"You can't do this to me!" Miles complains again, looking at me for help. I just shook my head, raising my hands in defense.

"You got to get out of my car right now." Sam told him, before Miles finally complied and got out, starting to walk home.

"And you," He pointed at me, "keep your mouth shut and please don't embarrass me in front of her. Act like your not here."

"Don't worry, I'll keep quiet unless absolutely necessary." I promised, making a zipping motion across my mouth.

"Thanks." He said, starting the car and driving over to Mikaela.

'Yeah, That's not happening.' I evilly thought, grinning.

* * *

"Mikaela! It's Sam Witwicky. I hope I didn't get you  
stranded or anything. So, listen, I was wondering  
if I could ride you home- I mean, give you a ride home  
in my car, to your house." Sam stutters, making me cover my mouth to muffle the giggles that were coming from my mouth.

"Not the best thing you could've said Sam." I laughed from the back.

"Shut it." Sam snapped.

'I got this Sam.' I mouthed, making sure Mikaela could see me before speaking.

"Yo Mikaela." I greeted her, smiling. "You might want to forgive my brother, he's just nervous talking to a pretty girl like yourself."

Sam was practically glaring at me through the mirror, begging me to stop and daring me to embarrass him even more. I gestured to Mikaela with my eyes. When he looked, he saw her blushing, sheepishly looking at him.

"Umm, thanks." She laughed.

"Now, what he meant was to say was, "Would you like a ride to your house?" Since it looks like you're in need of one." I explained to her.

"Um, yeah. I guess I do, thank you." She thanked us, walking to the passengers side.

"Y-yeah, no problem. There you go." Sam says, scrambling out and opening the door for her. As soon as she was seated, he got back in and we drove off.

* * *

"So… uh…" Sam awkwardly said. He really never did think he'd get this far.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." She said, sounding almost disappointed at herself.

"You can duck down if you want it won't hurt my feelings" Sam said

"I didn't mean-I didn't mean here with you I just meant here in this situation, this same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms." She explains. I decide to let them have their little conversation, pulling out my phone and doodling on a drawing app. I stayed in the car while Bumblebee stalled and the "almost lost Mikaela" thing went on. I was so absorbed in my drawing that I didn't realize Sam had parked Bumblebee in the driveway until he snatched my phone and stylus away.

"Hey, what gives?" I yell, reaching for my items.

"We're home." He says. I look outside to see he was right.

"Oh. I'll be inside in a moment." I say, grabbing my things back. He leaves, leaving me with Bumblebee.

"So, what's your name?" I ask Bumblebee. I did have to act like I didn't know anything about them…

"... Sweet little Bumblebee…" The radio crackles. I widen my eyes in fake surprise.

"Your name is Bumblebee?" I ask. He gives a little shake as a yes.

"Well, I hope we can "bee" good friends." I say, making a pun. I step out of the cybertronian, gently closing the door.

"...Goodnight… Star…" He says with two different tapes.

"Goodnight Bumblebee."


	7. The Great Chase

So I completely ignored the "theft" and spazzing Sam. I decided that I was going to meet the Autobots when they came for the glasses. I was going to be on the roof tonight anyways, having some astronomy homework… well, that would have been the plan if Sam didn't shove me awake screaming about some "demonic Camaro".

"Nova, we have to leave the house! Satan's Camaro is here!" He yells, shaking me. I sit up, growling.

"Sam, you'd better have a good reason for this." I say, brushing off my transformer themed pjs.

"Come on, get dressed. We have to leave quickly!" She says, running out. I sigh, grabbing a black tank top and some old gym shorts. Slipping them on, I put on my shoes and slowly walk down the stairs. I grab a black jacket near the kitchen, pulling it on.

"There you are! Come on, we've gotta go!" Sam yells, dragging me into the garage and grabbing Judy's bike. I grab the attachable rollerblades to my shoes, a wheel on each side of the shoe. I follow him as he pedals down the sidewalk, Bumblebee following us. I let Sam get ahead, allowing Bumblebee to drive next to me.

"Hey Bee." I say, patting the car. He gives a honk in return, giving me a slight nudge.

"I'm so sorry about my brother. He's being a spaz right now." I apologize. Bumblebee opens the passenger door, allowing me to get in. He straps the seatbelt over me, driving faster to follow Sam.

"Bumblebee, no normal person drives on the sidewalk." I comment when he does exactly that. He doesn't listen, probably more focused on catching up to Sam. When said boy decides to go flying off his bike, Bumblebee lets me out.

"Catch him!" He plays through the radio. I nod, rolling up to Sam.

"Oh, my God! Sam?" I ask, glancing over to where Mikaela and her little group was, her friends laughing at Sam.

"Hi." Sam grunted, obviously in pain.

"Hi, Mikaela." I said, waving slightly.

"That was, uh, that was really… awesome." Mikaela said, referring to Sam's little 'trick.'

"Uh, well, it felt awesome." He coughed.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked, sounding concerned for us.

"I'm not okay, alright? I'm losing my mind a little bit. We're getting chased by my car right now. We gotta go." He said, getting back onto Judy's bike, pedaling away. "Come on Nova."

"Well, I've got to follow him. See you later!" I call out, speeding to catch up to Sam.

* * *

Quick 3rd POV...

You know what? I'm gonna catch up with you guys later." Mikaela said to her friends, quickly following after the Witwicky siblings.

* * *

Back to Nova's POV...

"Sam, slow down! I'm not Sonic!" I yell, trying to keep up with his frantic pedaling. I could beat him if we were both running but when he has his spazzing moments, it takes some work. I almost caught up to him when he turned into an old parking lot under a bridge. I followed, slipping the rollerblades off and holding them in my hands, taking off to where I saw Sam heading. I had no idea where the spazzing teenager was but I quickly found out when he practically threw me towards him, hiding behind an old car.

"What the-" I go to say but he covers my mouth with his hand, shushing me. He held up a finger to his mouth, motioning for me to stay quiet. I nod, keeping quiet. He releases his hand, pointing to Bumblebee who drove past us. Once the cybertronian was out of sight, Sam stood up, helping me stand.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" I ask, feigning ignorance. We hear a siren go off and I turn to see Barricade. I look at Sam, who was walking over to the Decepticon.

"Sam!" I say, panicking. He didn't know what was about to transpire. I hid the glasses in my bra, that way Barricade didn't accidentally see them. I was too busy in my thoughts to realize that Sam was dragging me away from the newly transformed Barricade that was about to slam both me and Sam onto an old car.

"Ahh!" I screech as I felt myself fly and land right next to Sam.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" Barricade demanded, glaring at us.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Sam answered.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" Barricade demanded again, sounding impatient.

"Sam, he's asking about your eBay account!" I hissed.

"Y-yeah." Sam answered, nervously.

"Where is eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" Barricade yelled, hurting my ears.

"RUN!" I screeched as loud as I can, making Barricade, shift away and holding his audio receptors. I grabbed Sam's hand and jumped off the old car, dragging him away from the decepticon. Barricade roared, pushing the car we were just on before chasing us. We both ran as fast as we could out of the car lot, with me constantly checking how far ahead we were from Barricade.

"Get back! Stop!" Sam yelled, making me look forward to see Mikaela on her motorized scooter. Sam tackled her off it, pulling me with him.

"God! What is your problem Sam!" Mikaela asked him.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked us! Here he comes!" Sam screamed and sure enough, Barricade was heading our way.

"He's coming!" I yell.

"All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!"

Suddenly Bumblebee appeared, drifting across the pavement and ramming into Barricade's pedes, sending the decepticon to the ground. He drove up to us, opening his door. I scramble in, sitting in the driver's seat. Bumblebee instantly wraps the seatbelt around me, buckling me in. I looked at the other two and scowled.

"Get your asses in here! Or would you like to stay with the other car?" I ask.

"Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela asked.

"You have to get in the car. Get in." Sam ordered her, pulling her towards the open door.

"I don't want- I don't want to." She whimpered.

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!" Sam begged her. She finally listened, getting in and sitting between me and Sam once he got in.

"Go Bee! GO!" I shouted as he sped up and drove off. Barricade transformed back into his alt mode and sped after us. The Great Chase was on!

"Holy shit, this is awesome!" I yelled as we weaved through all sorts of things, going at very high speeds, trying to shake Barricade off our tail. Bee must've thought it would be cool to have some chase music on because he started playing the fast and furious soundtrack.

"Come on, go faster!" I cheered as we emerged from a cloud of dust, racing away from Barricade.

"Go, go, go, go!" Sam chanted as we sped up even more.

"Oh God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela screamed.

"Mikaela, shut up! We're not going to die! Calm your tits!" I shouted, trying to calm her down.

"Oh my God!" She screamed as Bumblebee sharply turned, going extremely fast.

Trust me! He's a kick-ass driver!" I cheered, taking Sam's line, as we turned and came up to an old building. My eyes widened as we sped up and flew off a small ramp, crashing through a glass panel, speeding through the building with Barricade still on our tail.

"Oh my god! No! We're gonna die!" Sam shrieked as we smashed our way through shelves of boxes, Bumblebee spinning sharply that sent us spinning wildly.

"Oh my God!" Mikaela gasped as we spun wildly. We sped off while Barricade stalled slightly, letting us escape. By now it was dark as we pulled into an old power station and backed up into a dark, empty corner, hiding from Barricade. The decepticon drove past us, not noticing us, making us sigh in relief. The door locks clamped down, locking us in.

"We're locked in." Sam said as he tried pulling up the lock tabs.

"Try to start the car Nova." Sam told me. I did even though I knew it wouldn't work, just to satisfy Sam.

"Great, the car won't start." Sam sighed. "At least we ditched the monster, right?"

Barricade drove past us again, this time stopping right in front of us. I gave Sam a look.

"You jinxed us you idiot!" I hissed at him.

"Okay, time to start." I whispered to Bumblebee as we all braced ourselves for what was about to happen. The keys turned in the ignition and Bumblebee revved to life, speeding forward, his tires spinning wildly. I gripped the steering wheel, cheering as we launched forward, speeding past Barricade as he tried to stop us. Once we were in the clear, Bee spun us around, unclipping my seatbelt and unlocking the door, sending us tumbling out his interior. I grunted as I landed on my arm wrong, twisting my wrist. We quickly scrambled up as Bumblebee transformed and stood in front of us in a defensive position. Bumblebee took a few steps back, preparing for Barricade's attack. Barricade came zooming towards us, transforming and tackling Bumblebee to the ground, causing sparks to fly everywhere. When they both got back up, Barricade pulled out his giant spinning, saw like weapon, waving it around at Bumblebee.

"Kick his ass Bumblebee!" I cheered. He turned towards me and winked before punching Barricade in the face. Frenzy jumped out of Barricade's chest, yelling in cybertronian before chasing after us;. Sam grabbed Mikaela's and my hands, running away from Frenzy. Frenzy tackled Sam to the ground, knocking me and Mikaela away. Mikaela ran towards the tool shed while I football tackled Frenzy off of Sam.

"Frenzy, listen to my real quick. I know where the glasses are. I need to act like your attacking us, mainly my brother. I'll make sure you get the glasses." I say, partly lying about giving his the glasses. He gives me a weird look before nodding. Sam kicks Frenzy off of me, pulling me off the ground and trying to get away. Frenzy chased us, swiping at our legs trying to make us fall. Frenzy accidently cut me, making me yelp in pain and fall. Frenzy leapt onto me, gently restraining me. Frenzy suddenly jumped onto Sam, my brother freaking and trying to yank the cybertronian off of him.

"Oh! He's got me! He's got me!" Sam yelled. I made my way down as fast as I could with the cut on the back of my leg. The moment I was near them, I saw Frenzy pull Sam's pants off.

"He's going to kill me! No! No, no, no!" Sam screamed before finally kicking Frenzy off of him. Sam ran towards a ditch, Frenzy tackling him and the both of them rolling down a small hill and hitting a fence at the bottom. I heard footsteps behind me to see Mikaela with a chainsaw. We both chased after my brother, seeing him pinned to the fence. I flinched as Mikaela basically murdered Frenzy.

"Yeah! Kill it! Kill it! Get it, get it, get it, get it!" Sam chanted while she murdered the bot.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam asked as he punted Frenzy's head away, making me yelp from watching. We heard thundering footsteps coming near us, me climbing up the hill knowing that it was Bumblebee. I grabbed Frenzy's head, ignoring the others.

"Okay, I need you to transform into this so you can stow away while we get to the glasses, okay?" I whisper, holding out Mikaela's flip phone. He does and I put him in my jacket's pocket. Bumblebee drove up to me, opening the door. I grabbed Sam's pants and Mikaela's bag, handing it to them while I got in, Bumblebee driving off.


	8. Quick AN and Poll!

Okay, before I post the next chapter, I need y'all to go this page and take the poll I have posted. I don't know who should be Nova's guardian so I'm going to let you choose! I need you to choose 1 Autobot and 1 Decepticon, which it will be revealed why in a later chapter! I'm almost done with the next chapter so the guardian will be appointed after I finish the First movie! Thank you for reading my story and please vote so I can continue!

Edit: here's the how to find the poll.

1: Click on my name to go to my main page.

2: See that tiny text at the top of my page, near where you press to hide my Bio? Will press the blue Vote Here link and there you go, there's the poll!


	9. Finally the Autobots!

I stared out of the driver's seat window, loosely gripping the steering wheel, trying to finally sort out my wild mess called my thoughts. So last thing I had remembered was holding that Allspark chest and next I knew was that I woke up as Sam's little sister. And I was 13 years old now. How does one go from 17 to 13? As well, how did I even end up like this? Also, why do I have this feeling that I'm going to have a bigger part in the Cybertronian war than Sam? I know for sure that now I am here, I'm going to change a few things, like Mission city and Jazz's death. And hopefully I can get Frenzy onto the Autobots side, or even just a neutral. Maybe Barricade too. Wait, no, mission city HAS to happen. What would happen to the parts in the Last knight if I stopped Mission city from being destroyed. Maybe I could warn the police beforehand so there wouldn't be as many casualties. My thoughts were interrupted before they going go even deeper.

"This car's a pretty good driver." She commented, breaking the unsettling silence. She was sitting on the center console in between me and Sam. She looked uncomfortable, hunched over since there wasn't enough room for her to sit properly.

"I know." Sam said. "Why don't you sit closer to Nova?" He asked.

"I'm not gonna sit in that seat, he's driving. Besides, I think he only wants Nova to sit there." Mikaela answered, me giving her a weird look but then glancing at the dash when bumblebee tightens the seatbelt around me.

"Yeah, your right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam offered Mikaela, making me smirk.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I have the only seatbelt here besides Nova and I think he doesn't want her to share. Besides, safety first." Sam said, gesturing to his seatbelt. I smirked even wider, silently laughing at Sam's attempt to be smooth.

"Yeah, all right." Mikaela sighed, slipping onto Sam's lap as he pulled the seatbelt over the both of them.

"Okay, there you go, There, see? That's better." Sam said once he clicked the seatbelt into place. I turned back to the window, trying to hide my smile.

"You know, that seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move." Mikaela shyly commented.

"Thank you!" Sam laughed.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela began.

"What?" Sam asked. I sighed, tightening my grip on the steering wheel.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

"Mikaela!" I yelled, glaring daggers at her. Bumblebee suddenly screeched to a halt into the middle of the road and the music stopped instantly, proving that Mikaela had offended the black and yellow cybertronian. The passenger door opened, their seatbelt unclipping. As I went to get out, the seat belt tightened. They got out and Bumblebee shut the door, driving off.

"I'm really sorry she said that Bee." I apologized. He tightened the seatbelt before popping a wheelie, only two tires on one side touching the ground.

"Hell yeah!" I cheered, laughing as he scanned a fancy camaro and everything shifted around me, getting bigger and more comfortable. He landed on all four wheels and turned around, making me laugh.

"Oh my God, that was awesome Bee!" I say, hugging the steering wheel. We picked the two idiots and we continued down the tunnel, to wherever Bumblebee was taking us.

* * *

We kept driving until we pulled up to a chain-linked fence with signs over it saying 'No Trespassing.' bee pushed through the gates, pulling up to a large, white building. When he stopped, we all climbed out, looking around. Bumblebee transformed, stretching. I silently hissed in pain, remembering the cut on my leg and my twisted wrist which was slightly swollen. I started smiling when I realized we were about to witness the Autobots enter our atmosphere and land.

"Nova, what is it?" Sam asks me,l slightly startling me.

"I have this feeling that we are about to witness something amazing." I say, watching as I saw four bright lights heading towards us.

"Guys!" I gasped and both Sam and mikaela turned to where I was pointing. Four large Autobot pods were coming our way. I could feel the heat and force coming from them as they burnt through the atmosphere, flying over us. Optimus crashed not to far from us while Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz flew elsewhere. I felt the earth shake underneath me as Optimus landed and I gasped, turning to Sam, my smile growing. I bolted towards where Optimus landed, adrenaline rushing through me.

"Nova, hold on! Wait!" Sam called after me. I didn't listen, I kept running with them trying to keep up with my fast pace. I ran off the road and slid down a small hill to where I saw Optimus land. I came across the burning trail Optimus's pod left behind and quickly followed it through a field, right up to the big guy himself.

A small part of me wanted to touch it but the more rational part of myself knew that I would burn myself because he was just a fiery inferno when he entered the atmosphere. The pod started opening, and a metal hand reached out. Optimus stood from the pod, stepping out and almost squishing me!

"I yelped, backing away so I wouldn't become a human pancake, tripping over an exposed tree root. Optimus must have heard me because he turned to look at me. He almost looked surprised to see me, as if he didn't know I was there. He knelt down on the ground and reached out for me. He slowly wrapped his hands around me, gently lifting me up and setting me back on my feet. I stared into his bright blue eyes as it stared into mine.

Thank you." I said, regaining my balance as he let go of me, giving me a small nod when it turned to Sam and Mikaela, seeing them for the first time before running off to find an alt mode. I looked back at Sam and Mikaela with a grin.

"Oh my Gosh, did you see that? He picked me up!" I squeal, fangirling. I ran towards them, tackling Sam into a hug.

"Woah!" Sam says, hugging me back. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, just way too happy. Optimus Prime was one of my hero's and he acknowledged me! Yeah, he may not know me but I hoped we would become great friends someday.

"What's with the sudden hug Nova?" Sam asks. I look at him and smile.

"Can't I hug my brother? Besides, tonight is the greatest night of my life and it would have never happened if you didn't get Bumblebee so thank you Sam." I say. He stays silent but hugs me a bit tighter. He sits up and laughs.

"Only you wouldn't be scared. Why am I not surprised?" He says, ruffling my hair. I growl, playfully punching him before rolling off and fixing my hair.

"Race ya back to Bee!" I yell, sprinting towards the cybertronian. I made it before the other two, not surprised because I was the most athletic out of the three of us. If I hadn't said anything before, I was on the track team and sometimes went to the rock climbing gym near our house.

"Bee, you should've been there. Who was that because they are awesome!" I say, looking up at him.

 _"You bet… Our leader… Good guy."_

"He's your leader? Well, he's so cool!" I say, making Bumblebee pout.

"Oh come on, he's not as cool as you Bee! No need to pout!" I say. He poses, both of his arms flexing. I laugh at that, making him play clips of people laughing.

"How can you run so fast Nova?" Sam questions, making me look at him.

"Track, remember?" I tell him, looking at him as if he were stupid. Sam nervously chuckled while Bumblebee transformed back into his alt mode, all three of us getting back in, me in the driver's seat and the two love birds in the passenger seat. We kept driving until Bee drove into a wide, abandoned alleyway. It was quiet before a loud engine caught my ears. Bumblebee opened his doors, letting all of us out. My leg started acting up and my wrist suddenly throbbed, making me gently grip it. It suddenly disappeared as I watched Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz drive through the mist and up to us in all their magnificent glory. I took a few steps back, gripping Sam and Mikaela's hands, suddenly nervous about meeting some of my favorite Autobots.

Suddenly the familiar sound of metal shifting and clanking filled my ears as they transformed before our eyes, standing up. I gasped in amazement as I watched up close as I saw every part and gear of Optimus shift into place, memorized and amazed. He finished his transforming, standing at his glorious height of 28 feet! As he finished, the others, including Bumblebee, began to transform as well. They all stood to their full heights, causing me to be slightly intimidated by them. It's different watching them on a screen than in real life. I held onto Sam's hand tighter, even more nervous than before. Optimus began to kneel down, gaining our attention. He leaned forward, close to our faces, so close that I could touch his face if I wanted to.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Nova Elizabeth Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" Optimus asks, waiting for us to answer.

"They know your names!" Mikaela gasped. Looking at Sam, I noticed his hesitation to answer and decided that I would.

"Yes we are." I answer, trying to sound calm but it came out as a squeak. I almost covered my mouth in embarrassment but Optimus gave me a small, reassuring smile, causing me to smile back.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus introduced. I grab the Cybertron charm on my necklace, suddenly remembering that Frenzy was with me, and that Ratchet would end up scanning all three of us.

 _"Cloaking device in charm."_ Suddenly went through my mind, like some disembodied voice. It sounded faintly familiar, I just didn't know where I had heard it before. I looked around to see if anyone else had heard it but it seemed like they didn't.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Ratchet spoke up, glancing at me. I looked up at him, an amused expression dancing across my face. He smiled at me, although it wasn't noticeable unless you were looking directly at him. I smiled back, letting go of Sam's hand, feeling more relaxed and not as nervous.

"Autobots." I repeated, letting the word roll off of my tongue.

"What's crackin' , little bitches?" Jazz said, making me look at him. He flipped in the air, striking a thinking pose when he landed.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus introduced him.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said, doing a small flip and jumping back onto an old car, sitting comfortably.

"Hey Jazz." I shyly whispered, though I'm sure he heard me, because he looked over at me and smirked, giving me a small wave.

"How ya doin', little femme?"

At this point I was way to excited, covering my mouth because I couldn't stop smiling and I didn't want to look like an idiot. I looked back at Optimus when he stood back to his full height.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam stammered, questioning how and why Jazz spoke like that.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus answered. Loud clanks filled the air, catching my attention, so I turned around to face Ironhide who had transformed his cannons.

"Whoa, that's cool." I gasped.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus introduced. Ironhide spun his cannons on his arm, pointing them at us.

"You feeling lucky, punks?" Ironhide asked. I gasped, and smiled even wider, looking over at Sam, expecting him to just as excited as I was, but was met with a horrified face and him gulping. I shook my head, looking back at the large destructive devices that I wanted to have someday soon.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus scolded, trying to calm the trigger-happy cybertronian.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show 'em my cannons." Ironhide explained, making me giggle.

"Those are awesome. I want one!" I said, not realizing that I had said it out loud. My eyes widened as I realized that I had and blushed, looking away. Ironhide looked down at me and smirked, chuckling.

"I like this one." He said, making me blush even harder. I looked up at him and gave him a shy smile, glad that he liked me.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said, motioning to the lime green cybertronian.

"Hmm, the boys pheromone level suggests that he wants to mate with the older female." He commented, looking between my brother and Mikaela. I snickered loudly, trying not to burst out laughing at their embarrassment. I put my hands on my knees, trying to support myself as I shook with laughter. My leg started stinging, reminding me of the cut on the back of my leg and my wrist gave a twang of pain. I sort of felt bad for them and that's what ceased my laughter. Ratchet caught my attention by speaking up again.

"And according to my medical scans, the younger female is injured." I looked up at him, scowling. I didn't want anyone to worry about me. Sam and I spoke at the same time.

"She is?"

"Shit, didn't think he would actually scan me."

"Well I did and I would like to treat you." Ratchet said, scowling at me, probably for not saying anything and for my comment. Sam and Mikaela looked at me, Sam scowling and Mikaela worriedly. I tried to not meet their gaze but when I looked around, everyone looked worried or scowling, aka Ratchet.

"Where is she injured?" Optimus asked, sounding concerned.

"She has two lacerations on the back of her lower right leg and a sprained right wrist." Ratchet said, kneeling down in front of us. I looked at my leg, seeing the medium sized cuts on my leg and my slightly swollen wrist.

"Would you mind if I took a look?" He asked me.

"Uh… um, sure." I nervously said, limping over to him. I nearly fell but he quickly caught me before I could and gently set me onto his hand, lifting it up. I held onto his thumb, afraid that I was going to fall off. I bright light caught my eye as he scanned me.

"It appears your injuries are recent, even though I can't get a clear reading for some reason. Am I correct?" He asks.

"Yeah, it happened a couple hours ago when the cop car was fighting Bee and this small robot started chasing Sam and I, probably to question us about the glasses the cop car was talking about." I explain. Ratchet looks over at Bumblebee.

 _"Barricade… and… Frenzy…"_ Bumblebee says with radio clips.

"Ah, that would explain it." Ratchet muses, turning back to me. "If you wouldn't mind, would you lift up your clothing so I can get a better look at your wounds." He asks. I gently tug my pant leg up, making sure not to put too much pressure on my wrist. I saw two cuts, both not being that deep but enough to break the skin and bleed. Surprisingly enough, there wasn't any dirt in or on the cuts. Although the light breeze against my cuts made the wounds sting, making my eyes tear and me to bite my lip to stop from whimpering.

"Ratchet, Is she alright?" Optimus asks, still clearly concerned. It's strange how I've only just met them and they are concerned for my well being.

"She is. Her wounds aren't deep, but they have broken through her skin. She's actually pretty lucky her leg isn't split open or infected. I only need to clean them and treat her wrist. She should be fine after that." He finished, making Sam sigh in relief. I roll my eyes at Sam's dramatic response but I did understand why. "This might hurt for a moment but it will stop them from being infected and also speed up the healing process."

I cringed because I knew it would hurt, and as I expected, a needle like thing formed on one of Ratchet's fingers, coming close to my leg and spraying something on them. It stung like the dickens, that's for sure. It burned like my leg was on fire, making me hiss from the pain. I heard a whirr of disapproval and some metal shifting, the whirr probably coming from Bee and the shifting from one of the other Autobots. The stinging stopped, leaving this nice, cool feeling which made my wounds feel non existent. He moved the needle towards my wrist and actually gently inserted it. I took in a sharp breath, not expecting it and ground my teeth, pushing through the pain. He moved his hand away and I looked at my leg, which looked like it had frost over the wounds, probably what made my wounds feel non existent. I looked at it in awe, not expecting the frost like coating. Looking up at Ratchet, I noticed that he was smiling. He pulled out some bandages from somewhere and handed them to me, handing me to Jazz.

"Here's some antibacterial bandages. Wrap it around your wrist and leg since I am much too large to do it. Jazz, help her with wrapping her wrist." He orders the saboteur. I start wrapping my leg, wincing when I accidentally wrapped the bandages a little too tight. I finish wrapping my leg and look at Jazz. He manages to help me wrap my wrist, making sure it was done properly before setting me on the ground. Sam and Mikaela help me off and to walk back over to where they were.

"You alright?" Bee asks, inspecting the bandages. I smile at his concern and nod.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I say, patting his hand. He nods, standing back up and turning to Optimus when he spoke.

"And it appears you already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus introduces as Bee began to play some hip-hop music, punching the air like a boxer, jumping energetically. My smile grew at the sight. He was just so cute! Especially in real life!

"So your our guardian?" Sam asks and Bee nods.

"His vocal processors was damaged in battle." Ratchet spoke up, scanning Bee's vocal processors, causing him to start coughing and to gag. "I'm still in the process of repairing them."

"Why are you here?" Mikaela finally asked.

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus explained.

"Mega-what?" Sam spoke up from behind me. Optimus raised his hand to his temple, causing blue lights to shoot from his eyes, projecting a holographic scene into the ground around us. The ground started cracking and breaking apart as huge metal spikes shot up from the ground. The entire scene changed from a dark alleyway to an entire battle ridden landscape, explosions everywhere, dead cybertronians scattered on the ground and in deep abysses that surrounded us. Optimus went on explaining.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." I yelped as a hologram of Megatron appeared right in front of me, causing me to take a few steps back. When I looked at the hologram, it seemed that his eyes were string right at me, as if he was real. I watched as he threw a spear, striking down a poor cybertronian. "All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Our grandfather." Sam gasps in amazement.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." A hologram was shown of our grandfather.

 _In the arctic, Captain Witwicky looked over his shoulder. The dogs had alerted him to something. They ran off, gaining the sailors attention. "Come back!" The dogs began digging frantically in the snow._

 _"I think the dogs have found something" The men gasped as the ice suddenly groaned and cracked under their weight. "The ice is cracking!" It caved in and Captain Archibald Witwicky fell through, sliding down an icy tunnel. "Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!" The men above frantically yelled. "I'm all right, lads!" The Captain yelled back up as he looked around the cave. He was standing on Megatron's large, clawed hand. "Can we throw you a rope, Captain?" The men still shouted from above._

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube."

 _Captain Witwicky was amazed. He was standing on what seemed to be the hand of a giant, metal, iceman. "Men! We've made a discovery!" He shouted to his men, overjoyed. He reached out and touched a part of the 'iceman'. Suddenly, a blue light ran over the frozen metal like electricity and a sudden bright light flashed and hit the Captain, causing him to scream and collapse in pain._

"He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"eBay." Optimus replied.

"eBay. Of course they found out through eBay. I told you not to sell the glasses Sam!" I scold, hitting Sam in the side.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet spoke up. I looked over towards him, nodding.

And the human race will be extinguished. Sam and Nova Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival. But we will not influence you in your decision. It's your choice if you wish to help us." Optimus said, glancing down at me. The other Autobots watched us as Sam and Mikaela looked at each other. I looked at them in disbelief, surprised that they even thought that we wouldn't help. He explained the worldly threat and still asked if we wanted to help. It shocks me that they would think that we wouldn't help. I mean, I'd give my life to help them out. I look over at Sam and we both nod, thinking the same thing, that we were going to help them.

"Please tell me that you two have those glasses." Mikaela asks the both of us. Sam stares at me, making me sigh.

"Don't look at me, they're at the house Sam!"

* * *

Okay, so for people that don't know where the poll is, I've posted the link in the A/N so you don't have any more issues. As well, I'll go ahead and tell you guys that I plan on messing a little with the next movie. So, hope you like this chapter and PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL!


	10. The concussion and enter the A-hole

Bee drove us to our house, pulling up on the driveway with the Autobots behind us. As soon as we parked, Sam and I jumped outbid the car. Sam looked at me.

"Gonna act like you've been in your room the entire time? Be careful when you climb." Sam says, patting me on the back. He turns to Mikaela.

"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." He told her, gesturing to the Autobots behind us. I made my way to the garden near my bedroom window. I glanced back at the Autobots before grabbing the garden fencing and scaling it easily. I made it to the top of the fencing before preparing to jump. It was a good 10 feet away but I knew I could make it. I heard transforming as I leapt, grabbing hold of the pergola and shimmied my way across and opened my window with the screwdriver I keep near it. Climbing in, I make sure my door is locked before shutting the window.

"Oh hell! How am I gonna do this? How am I gonna keep this thing on track! The only way we CAN get to the AllSpark is if we get captured., Primus, if you hear me, please tell me what I should do!" I beg, pacing. I feel my pocket shift so I pull out the phone and my eyes widen.

"Frenzy! Your exactly what I need! Can you take this case and put it in the backpack in the kitchen?" I ask, pulling the glasses from in between my boob's, which was actually uncomfortable, and placed them in their case.

"In exchange, I'll take you directly to the AllSpark. Is that okay?" I ask. He nods, grabbing the case and leaving. I make it seem like I've been searching for a little, grabbing some clean clothes which would make the next few hours SO much easier. Making my way to my bathroom, I change into some black cargo shorts, nylon leggings, and a lime green tank top which I didn't know I had. After making sure that I didn't look dirty, I pull on some steel toe boots and a black jacket before pulling my hair into a ponytail. Grabbing my black bag and my blue satchel, I exit my bathroom and wait for Sam to come asking where the glasses were. Speaking of which, I could hear his stomping right now.

"Nova! Open up!" He says, knocking. I do and look at him.

"They're in your backpack. They aren't in here so yeah, let's go." I say, making my way to his room. I open the door to his messy room, my nose wrinkling because I hated messes. I turned to my brother.

"So, we gonna get to work? Your bag should be in here…" I say. He nods and starts to search, me also "looking." Mikaela comes through the window after a while and I look at Sam.

"I'll look in my room to see if I accidentally missed it in there, okay?" I ask. He nods, so I run back into my room. All of a sudden, the house shakes, making me fall. I blacked out, for who knows how long but when I regained consciousness, my room was submerged in darkness. I felt like I had forgot something but I didn't know what. My ears were ringing and I felt really nauseous and dazed. I also had a pounding headache. I tried to get up but my vision was blurry. Rolling onto my back, I hear stomping.

"Sam, Nova!" I heard Dad practically scream. I groan, closing my eyes so I wouldn't get even more nauseous from my blurry and spinning vision.

"Sammy! Nova Lee!" I heard Mom yell, making me wince at her high pitched voice.

"In here!" I yell, cringing at how loud I sounded. My door opens, revealing Mom and Dad. Mom audibly gasps and runs over to me.

"Your bleeding!" She yells, helping me sit up. I feel something run down my forehead and she gives a light prod. A sharp stinging sensation makes me gasp, jerking away.

"Ron, grab the medical kit." Mom orders. He leaves, Mom going into my bathroom and coming back with a damp rag.

"How do you feel?" She asks as she dabs at my forehead, each time the red stain getting darker.

"Everything is blurry and spinning. I feel nauseous and sleepy. I also have a pounding headache and my ears are ringing." I say, my words slurring slightly. Dad comes back with a medical kit and together they clean the wound and put gauze over it. They help me stand and everything started swaying. Stumbling, Mom catches me before I hit the floor.

"I think she has a concussion." Mom says. I suddenly have the urge to hurl, so I dizzily make my way into the bathroom and promptly empty my stomach.

"Definitely has a concussion. We need to get her into her bed." Mom says. They help me lay down and Mom looks at me.

"We will be right back. We need to check on Sam." Dad says, the both of them leaving. Next thing I knew, Dad was back and helped me to my feet. The lights were on too, blinding me.

"Come on, I'm taking you downstairs." He says, having me climb onto his back and piggybacking me down the stairs.

"Nova!" I hear Sam yell, running over to me with wide eyes. I groan, putting my hands over my ears.

"Too loud." I say. I heard the doorbell ring, making me move my head in the direction. Dad slid me off his back and helped me into the family room, where I was assisted by、the sight of men in black (get the reference? w) going through the house. Another man in a fancy suit took the bat my mom was suddenly holding.

"What's going on?" I asked, gaining the man's attention. He turned towards me before tossing the bat to one of his men. He glanced at Sam, who was making his way to stand next to me and grabbing my hand, before walking up to me and smirked.

"How are you doing kids? Are your names Nova and Sam?" He asked. He looked familiar for some reason.

"Yeah." Sam answered and the man grinned.

"Well, I need you to come with us. You and your sister." He says, which results with Mom and Dad standing in front of us protectively, especially when he tried to approach.

"Whoa, way out of line mister." Dad growled.

"Sir, I am asking politely, back off." The man said with an intimidating glare.

"You're not taking my children." Dad says, making me cower. What did he even want from us?

"Really? You want to get rough with us?" The man threatened with a cocky smirk.

"No, but I will call the police because there's something fishy going on around here." Dad threatens.

"Yeah, there's something a little fishy about you, your son, your daughter, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." The man said with laughter in his voice.

"What operation?" Dad demanded.

"That's what we are going to find out." The man says and another man in a lab coat approached him. I looked around, wondering what was going on. The men in black were all over the house.

"Sam, Nova?" I look back at the man to see him holding some device.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Step forward, please." He requested and Sam helped me step forward. He scanned Sam first, and the little device started beeping pretty fast.

"Bingo! Fourteen rads for the boy." He told the men in black then pointed the device at me and it went crazy. "And _eighty-five_ for the girl! Tag 'em and bag 'em boys!"

The other men surrounded Sam and I, putting Sam in handcuffs and one grabbing my arm. Without Sam there to support me, I nearly dropped.

"What's wrong with her?" The man asked. The one in the lab coat walked over and inspected me, shining a light into my eyes and then looking at the man.

"She appears to have a concussion sir, a severe one at that." He says. The man holding my arm squeezed a little too hard and I looked at his hand.

"Ow. Your hurting me." I say, slightly slurred and monotonous.

"Hey, do not hurt my daughter!" Dad yelled as he tried to force his way towards me. More men blocked him and even handcuffed him. I was led into the back of a van, everything spinning and fuzzy. What on earth was going on?

* * *

Ok, so I've had lots of issues with the poll so if you can't access the poll, just put the names of the chosen Autobot and Decepticon in the comments. And if you want both the twins and/ or the Arcee triplets as the Autobot guardian, please say so! The poll will close by May 31 so please vote! See you soon.


	11. Hoover Dam

Everything.

Was.

Distorted.

That's the only way to explain it. I couldn't keep up with everything that was going on. I think someone gave me something, because I distinctly remember someone handing me pills. I heard people talking and I felt the van jerk to a stop. Felt it rising, and then I was assaulted with light. Next thing I knew, someone was helping me out of the van. The pills they gave me must have started working, because the assisting pain in my head dimmed, and I could actually comprehend some things.

"Are you okay Nova?" I hear Sam ask and it takes a couple of seconds to register it and look at him.

"I… I think so." I could hear the slight slur of my voice and everything was still pretty dizzy. I started laughing when Sam took Simmon's badge, giving it to me and I knew what was going to happen next. Bee started pissing on the dude and I made my way over, nearly falling over when I tried to stable myself against his leg. He picked me up, and everything started shaking. I felt myself in his seat and drive off, making me groan with the sudden movement.

"Are you… okay?" I hear him ask and I shrug.

"Don't know. Fell and hit my head." I respond and I feel a seat belt tighten around me, holding me in place I see Optimus getting underneath the bridge and I suddenly groaned when I saw Mikaela slip. Bumblebee raced towards them, unbuckling me and transforming to catch all three of us, since I was flung out when he transformed. I had left the glasses in Bumblebee's glove compartment, since that was the only thing I could focus on before he transformed. The helicopters started shooting at Bumblebee, making me scream. I tried removing them, but decided to start shooting the people with the liquid nitrogen with my paintball pistol. I managed to hit a few of them before I was tackled. I unfortunately blackout because of it.

* * *

I woke up, leaning against something. I raised my head up, not so dizzy and I could see almost clearly. I saw Sam and Mikaela to my right, with two random people in front of us.

"Nova! How do you feel?" Sam asks. I yawn, rubbing my eyes.

"Tired, my head hurts, and I'm hungry. Where are we?"

"We are heading to Hoover dam." He stays silent for a moment, before looking at the two strangers.

"So…" He starts but the woman interrupts him.

"What'd they get you for?" She asks.

"Um, I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot."

"Wow." The black man said. I laid my head against Sam's shoulder and leaned on him when we landed and held on to him as we rode to the Hoover Dam. I let Frenzy out and find an entrance for himself, before following the group.

"Hey kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" Simmons asks and I groan.

"Not this asshole again." I mutter, making Mikaela laugh.

"You must be hungry. You want a latte? Hoho? Double venti macchiato?" He asks and I grin.

"I want a white mocha shake with whipped cream and some McDonald's french fries if you can." I say.

"Where's my car?" Sam asks at the same time.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." Banacheck says.

"Okay. But first I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her Julie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever. And get my sister some food too. She hasn't eaten since yesterday morning. She needs to eat." I grin, giving my brother a hug.

"You're the best, you know that?" I whisper, and he wraps an arm around me.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." Banacheck says and we follow him inside.

"Alright, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBE's." I ignore the conversation in favor of pocketing things for later use, like wrenches and buttons off of machines.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great- great- grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Banacheck tells us.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, space flight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him." Simmons says and I scoff.

"Not where I come from, it's not." I mutter, thinking about the modern IPhone and all the tech this place didn't have yet.

"NBE One. That's what we call it." I growl, taking a step forward.

"So why Earth?" Lennox asks and I grin.

"It's the Allspark." Sam says and I giggle.

"Allspark? What is that?" Mr. President asks and I raise my hand.

"It's their source of life. They came looking for it because they didn't want the decepticons, who might I add have no qualms on destroying earth and enslaving mankind to do their bidding and to use for disturbing experiments as a way of torture, to get ahold of it. It's the ultimate power source they have. It runs their entire planet and it's the only way they can continue their species. It's their only source to creating their children." I say, glaring at Simmons.

"It is a huge cube, and Mr. NBE One here, Aka Megatron, that's what they call him, pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. THat's their plan." I continue and Simmon decides to get snippy with me.

"And you're sure about that?" He asks and I shove my face into his, growling.

"I'm as sure as you are one of the most horrible person in this room asswipe." I snap. Sam pulls me away and looks at Simmons.

"You guys know where it is, don't you?" He asks and I cross my arms. Banacheck tells us to follow him and I look at Sam.

"Hey Sam, I'm probably going to do something stupid but don't stop me." I whisper to him before taking a couple steps away from him.

"You're about to see our crown jewel." I stare at awe at how big the real cube was, and I grip my allspark charm. We enter the sparkling killing room and I stand right next ot Simmons. When he asks for a phone, both Glen and I hand him ours, and he sets them in the box. He shoots the two phones with the cube energy and I smile at the two sparkling as they transform.I put my hand on the glass and watch as they bump into the glass encasement. It starts shooting the glass, avoiding my hand for some odd reason. I see Simmons go to push the button and I kick it out of his hand, glaring at him.

"Don't you know what those are? Those are _FUCKING BABIES._ Those are Sparklings, or Cybertronian babies to dumb it down. If you woke up in a new place that you didn't know, surrounded by people you didn't know, wouldn't you lash out?" I growl, carefully opening the box and putting my hand it. Glen's phone stabs my hand and I don't react.

"It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you, okay?" I calmly whisper to them. I let Glen's phone move it's spike back and crawl into my hand. I pull it out bringing it to my face, ignoring the shocked reactions of thee other people in the room.

"Now, you aren't going to hurt us now, right?" I ask and it nods, crawling onto my shoulder. I hold my hand back into the box for my phone and it grips it tightly. I pull my hand out and close the box, holding thee sparkling to my chest.

"You are a horrible person Simmons. You were unnecessarily killing creatures that weren't even an hour old. You were killing children." I snap, making him back up slightly. I follow everyone as we run to the arms room, and I make sure neither of the sparklings fall. They transform and I shove them in between my chest, knowing that it was the safest place for them. I was glad that I was an early bloomer, since I had a big enough of a chest to completely cover them with. I start grabbing guns. I load two pistols, a shotgun and a sniper, shoving magazines into my pockets and black bag that I somehow still had. I notice an old sword lying in the corner of the room and I snatch it, grinning when I see that it was still in good shape.

"Hey, don't touch that!" I hear Banacheck say and I look at him.

"Finders keepers. Besides, this could come in handy. It's not like you are using it. Do you guys have a handheld generation and some insulated gloves?" I ask. Someone hands me a car battery with the cables and someone shoves some badass gloves into my hands.

"This is gonna be so sick!" I cackle, connecting the cables to the base of thee sword, and slipping the gloves on. I turn on the car battery and cackle when the electricity sparks across the blade. I turn it off and set the car battery in my bag, looking at Banacheck.

"They are made of metal. Metal conducts electricity. I really don't think they are immune to large quantities of electricity." I say before stepping near Sam.

"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with thee cube." Sam pleads and I roll my eyes.

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmon says.

"Then confiscate it."

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmon argues and I hold a pistol in anticipation of the gun show off.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man." Simmons snaps me out of my mini-daydream and I sigh.

"Take him to his car!" Lennox growls, pinning him against thee hood. We all draw our guns and I grin at where mine was pointing.

"Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmon calmly asks. "There's an alien war going on and gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Lennox replies.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."

"S-Seven doesn't exist." Epps snaps.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Lennox retorts.

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay."

"Well, I'm gonna count to three."

"And I'm gonna count to one if you don't let us see Bumblebee." I say and everyone looks at where my pistol was pointing.

"Did you know that if a man's penis is shot or cut off, he can die in minutes because there are major arteries located in it? I don't think you want to risk your tiny manhood Simmons." I say, grinning when he gulps at the gun pointed at his manhood.

"Simmons?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what they say. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." I put the pistol on my belt loop, jogging to keep up with them rushing. I immediately brave the liquid nitrogen spray in favor of reaching Bee.

"Bee! Please tell me you aren't hurt that bad." I beg and he looks at me. His battle mask slides down and he picks me up, holding me to his spark, waving his gun around.

"Woah Bee! Calm your tits. There's more important things to focus on." I say.

"Listen to me. The cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Sam tells him. Bee sits up, still holding me.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They aren't going to hurt you." Sam continues. I rub my head against his chest plate and he calms down, setting me on his shoulder. He follows Sam as we go to the Allspark, and bee approaches it. He takes a hold of it and it lets out a little shockwave, tickling me and shrinking itself. I grin as it collapses, with Bee handing it to me.

"Message from starfleet, Captain… Let's get to it." Bee says and I grin.

"Mission City is 22 miles away. We are gonna sneak that cube outta here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city." They discuss the radio part and I look down at Lennox.

"Yo Lennox, you should also contact the police there to start an excavation. There shouldn't be more casualties than necessary." I say and he nods.

"All right, Sam, get it into the car!" Bee lets me down and transforms, buckling me into thee backseat. I grin and hug the seatbelt. I feel something warm against my collar bone and I glance down to see the Allspark charm lightly glowing. I take it off of the chain I had it on and look at it. I glance at the Allspark and grab it, setting it into my lap. All of a sudden my charm grew, and the real Allspark shrunk. My eyes were wide and I looked towards Sam to see if he saw it. He must have not, since he was focusing on something else. I clip the real Allspark onto my chain and hold the fake one in my lap. I hear a Semi Honk and grin, leaning out of thee window.


	12. The Fight and the end of Movie ONE!

"There's Optimus!" I laugh as they U-Turn to follow us, and I wave. Jazz honks his horn in return and I frown when I spot the Decepticons following us. I turn around so I wouldn't have see the destruction Bone Crusher was creating. I gripped the fake Allspark tightly, and quickly got out of the car when we had to. I grinned when I saw little people in the area, and I ran to Bee once Starscream had shot. I let out a cry when I saw Bee's legs were blown off.

"Don't you dare try moving!" I scream at him when he starts crawling. I held his cheek, looking at him. Bee hands me the cube, and I smile.

"Everything is going to be okay." I saw Megatron and started running towards him, determined to save Jazz. I pulled the sniper gun out and aimed at Megatron's eyes, shooting them. He let Jazz go, gripping his eyes. I ran back towards Sam, knowing that I just saved the one bot that that shouldn't have to die.

"Sam! Where's the cube?" Lennox asks.

"I have it!" I tell him. I watched as Sam help Mikaela hook Bee onto the tow truck.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, so there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare." Lennox says, shoving the flare into Sam's hands.

"No."

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam says, looking at Lennox.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this cube." Lennox says, going to give the cube to Sam but I take it out of his hands.

"I'll do it. I'm the fastest between the two of us. I'll get it there quicker." I explain, yanking the flare out of Sam's hands.

"Get into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are going to die, okay?"

"Nova, no!" Sam grabs me but I turn around, looking at him.

"Sam, between the two of us, I'm the fastest and the smartest. I'll get the cube to safety and come right back, okay? I promise I won't die out there. I still have to annoy the shit out of you and tell Mikaela embarrassing stories when you two get married." I say, grinning. He looks at me and nods, giving me a hug.

"You'd better Nova." He lets go of me and I nod.

"I love you big bro." I start running. I run past Ironhide and Ratchet, who look at me.

"Nova, we will protect you!" Ironhide says and I nod. I run towards the building, moving past debree and avoiding the Decepticon. I nearly trip on a piece of rubble, not allowing the cube to hit the ground. Ironhide moves besides me, encouraging me to run. I duck when Starscream lands, crawling underneath a car to get away. I groan when I see Megatron heading towards me.

"Give me that cube girl!" I start sprinting, because who the hell wouldn't when they have a fucking evil robotic overlord that could squish you with a single footstep?

"Fuck you Bitch!" I scream, avoiding the black car that ended up making Sam hit the ground and allowing the Allspark to create some sparklings. There was no need to create children in the middle of a fight. I make it to the large building and run inside, nearly panicking.

"You're not gonna catch me. You're not gonna fucking catch me bitch." I repeat, running up the stairs and I hear Megatron break through the glass.

"I smell you girl!" I scream when I see his ugly mug and fucking get my ass a jumping, climbing the stairs by the three.

"Fuck you Megan!" I taunt, using my fear to climb faster. Cuz like hell and I gonna die because of this bitch. He can go suck a spike for all I cared.

"I finally made it to the roof and I looked at the flare.

"I need to make sure they don't die." I light the flare when I reach the edge, throwing it towards the ground, making them follow it. Starscream missile missed because of this, and I ran towards the statues, avoiding Megatron coming out if the roof.

"Is it fear of courage that compels you, fleshing?" He asks.

"Umm, mainly fear. The fear of seeing your ugly mug not dead yet." I honestly say. I glance down at the ground hundreds of feet away from me, gripping onto the statue.

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet."

"Fuck you bitch. I'd rather die. I'm never giving you the Allspark you spikeless bastard!" I scream.

"Oh, so unwise girl." I jump down, avoiding the wrecking ball he swung, screaming as I fall.

"I've got you, girl!" Optimus says, catching me. "Hold onto the cube!" I do as Optimus uses the buildings to slow his descent but Megatron tackles him. We roughly fall and Optimus uncurls his servo from around me.

"Nova? You risked your life to protect the cube."

"No sacrifice, no victory."

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Optimus says and I nod. "Get behind me. It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime." I scramble out of the way and I shake my head. I make my way into a crack slowly filling with sewer water, getting away from the fight.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall."

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" I hear Megatron yell, and I avoid the rubble falling because of them.

'Like hell am I going to listen to you Prime. Megatron is gonna get it.' I think, pulling out thee sword.

"And I know exactly how." I had no time to put the gloves on, since I had taken them off at one point. I knew this was going to hurt, but it was gonna hurt Ugly more. I watch them fight, waiting for the perfect moment. I run towards a large slab of concrete, hiding under it to avoid the sparks from the shots being fired at Ugly. I move, heading past Optimus and I hear Megatron lunge at me. I drop, Optimus tackling Megatron so Ugly wouldn't kill me or get the cube.

"I'll kill you!" Megatron growls at me as I crawl away from him. "Mine! Allspark!"

"Nova! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!" Optimus roars. I get up and run towards Ugly, holding thee sword next the cube as I shove them both into his chest, turning the battery on the highest setting I could.

" _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ " I scream, feeling hundreds of volts spread through my body. I didn't know if this fake Allspark would be enough to kill him, so I used the sword as a life insurance to make sure he was killed. I watched at the cube disintegrated into Megatron's chest, and electricity danced across our forms. Megatron died, landing next to me, who was shaking from pure will not to start jerking like I was having a seizure.

"You left me no choice, brother." Optimus says, before looking at me.

"Nova, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." Optimus rises and I see a tow truck pull up with Bumblebee on it. Sam and Mikaela get out, rushing towards me, stopping in front of me for a moment. I was barely able to get up, my hands twitching uncontrollably.

"Prime, Nova saved me." Jazz says.

"We nearly lost a great comrade but also gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." Optimus says.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bumblebee asks Optimus.

"Permission granted, old friend."

"You speak now?" Sam asks Bee and I sigh, my body giving a small jerk. It was getting harder not to go full on jerking.

"I wish to stay with the boy and girl."

"If that is their choice."

"Yes." Sam says and I stare at Jazz.

"Sam can have Bee. I want to have Jazz as my guardian." I say and Optimus looks at me. He goes to say something but I interrupt him.

"Call it your life debt even. If you don't allow Jazz to stay with me, I will reformat you into a fucking toaster. Jazz can't exactly be trusted since he took Megatron on _by himself._ So, I want him to stay with me so he won't do anything stupid." I threaten and he nods, turning towards Jazz.

"I'll stay with her." Jazz says and I frown when I realize I won't be able to control my body anymore.

"I'm gonna need a doctor-" I go to finish but my body jerks, falling. I hear my name being called but I can't respond, falling unconscious. I just hope that I wake in time to help create thee treaty. I have a few things I want to add to it.

* * *

I did end up waking in time, and oh boy, did I make sure my demands were put in.

"I want to be their ambassador."

"What?" Keller asks as he looks at me.

"I know that I'm only thirteen-" "Fourteen." "Sorry, fourteen. But I want to be the head ambassador until I finish collage, then I'll take on full duty of being their ambassador. Until then, someone else will be ambassador but they have to ask me before they do anything. As well, I want my parents to know about them. I mean, they will find out soon enough with two of them being with us. Oh, and I want to be able to bring my guardian to college. Send a letter to the college so I can have him there when I'm a freshman" I order and Keller nods, writing it down.

"This better go through Keller." I threatened. He nods, and I grin. I use the joystick on my electric wheelchair and leave, since I couldn't walk just yet. The electricity temporarily friend the nerves in my legs, and I'd be able to walk in a few months. Hopefully Ratchet would be able to speed it up…

* * *

"With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among it's people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them that meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting." I pat Optimus's foot, which I'd managed to steal a couple months back. I glance at Sam and gag.

"EW! SAM, DON'T MAKE OUT ON BEE!" I yell, rolling away from the boy who had fallen off Bee's hood and was chasing me. I just hoped that things would go well from now on...

* * *

Okay, so that's the end of movie one and as you can tell, Jazz won the place of being Nova's Autobot guardian. I have a lot of fun things planned for these two, and might even write a couple chapters for what would happen if someone else was chosen to be her Autobot guardian. I was hoping for her guardians to be Skids and Mudflap but you have spoken. I already know who her Decepticon guardian is going to be but I'm not telling. I plan on Jazz teaching Nova on how to be a saboteur, and for her to basically make sure Galloway doesn't screw up shit. That's all I'm gonna say and sorry for not posting anything sooner. I didn't like how Hoover Dam was going and revamped it. I also have school so it took a while. I might be gone for a month or two but I'll make sure to post at least a chapter a month. I love you guys and tell me if you want something to happen, I'm always happy to take requests!


	13. A short but long Interlude

"Jazz! Tell me again why I'm in the vent?" I ask the bot, looking down at him.

"You're gonna learn how to spy on others! Find where Optimus's room is and listen to him. Once you hear something important, you come find me." He rolls off, making ne sigh.

"If i end up as a human pancake on the ground, it's completely his fault." I grumble, crawling through the vents. It's been a couple months since Mission City, and I had gotten out of the wheelchair early with the help of Ratchet. As of right now, Jazz was determined to make me a saboteur, one as good as him. But of course, he doesn't know where to stop.

"Nova, why are you in the vents?" Optimus asks after he catches me from hitting the ground.

"Jazz. Thanks for saving me! Could you tell Jazz to not shove me into vents, because it is so dusty up there that would give anyone an asthma attack even if they don't have asthma." I say, wheezing a bit. He lets out a sigh, walking towards the medical bay.

"I will. Ratchet should be able to help clear your airway." We walk in, with Ratchet looking at me.

" What did you do this time Nova?"

"Hey! It's not my fault this time, Jazz shoved me into a dusty vent as saboteur training!" i whine, making the bot roll his optics.

"Let me set up the oxygen mask and you can continue your lessons on cybertronian biology while you are here. You should put Jazz in the brig, one of his so called lessons might seriously hurt Nova." I shake my head.

"He only wants the best for me. Yeah, he's taking the lessons a bit too seriously but it isn't enough to put him in the brig! A week of cleanup duty is enough." I slip the oxygen mask on, taking a deep breath and smiling when I feel myself breathing normally. Optimus pats my head with one finger before leaving and I turn towards Ratchet.

"So,we will talk about the reproductive system in cybertronians today…" My eyes widen and I gag.

"Ew! Isn't this a lesson for when I am older?" I ask.

"You're old enough to learn Nova. Now, females…" I don't think you want to listen to the torture Ratchet put me through but i was notably paler with a light shade of green in the face afterwards. Ratchet was grinning like the evil cybertronian he was.

"Ironhide wants you in the training room." He shows me out of the med bay, my breathing finally normal. I jog to the training room, where Ironhide was waiting.

"You wanted me 'Hide?" I ask and he nods, setting a gun near me

"I want to see how good you are with guns. Shoot those targets over there." He points to the targets at the end of the room. I pick up the gun, weighing it in my hands.

"Do you have anything lighter? This feels uncomfortable." I ask, and he hands me a lighter gun. I smile. It was a sniper rifle, like the one I used to shoot Mega-ugly-mug. I lay on they ground, aiming at the closest target. I wince at the recoil and grin when I realize that it was a bullseye. I had been practicing with my paintball guns, so I knew i would be pretty good. I just didn't think I would hit a bullseye!

"Good. Keep shooting." I do, only hitting 5 bullseyes out of 15. The rest were in the innermost rings.

"You could use some improvement but you did well overall. We will do hand combat tomorrow. Up you go." Ironhide picks me up, setting me on his shoulder.

"Are we going to the rec room?" He nods and I settle myself in the crook of his collarbone.

"Is Chromia still on her rounds?" I ask, and he sets his hand on me, holding me there.

"She is. If you want to sleep you can." I nod, shutting my eyes. I feel him warm his fingers, acting as a blanket. I curl up, setting a hand on his thumb.

"Thank Ironhide."

* * *

I felt myself being carried and I open an eye to see Sam.

"What time is it?" I whisper, still half asleep.

"It's midnight Bee drove us home since Jazz had to stay at the base. Go back to sleep." I move closer to Sam, closing my eyes.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Nova. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Nova, its noon. You need to get up!" I let out a groan, rolling over. I felt sick. And freezing cold. I feel Sam press his hand on my forehead and sigh.

"You feel really hot. Let me check your temperature." I hear Sam leave and come back.

"Can you hold this under your tongue?" I do, with Sam patting my head once he checks it.

"You definitely have a fever. You're staying home. Are you hungry?" I shake my head, suddenly feeling nauseous. I scramble to the toilet, letting my stomach empty itself. Sam holds my hair back, rubbing my back to comfort me.

"I'll call Mikaela and let her know that you are sick. I'll ask Ratchet to give you a check up so we can know what got you sick." I groan, feeling another round of throwing up coming. I rest my head on the cool toilet seat, panting. Sam uses this moment to grab one of the sparklings, who might I add were going to be minicons from what Ratchet said, and asked if he could call Mikaela. I end up falling asleep, and waking to see Ratchet.

"I hear you're sick. Mind if I do a scan?" I shake my head. I feel the tingling sensation of him scanning and he makes a noise of surprise.

"How did I not notice this before?" I hear him mutter. I look at him.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"When you shoved the Allpark into Megatron's chest, the electricity from your sword allowed the Allspark to transfer the smallest amount of its energy to you. It will dissipate in time but it's what is making you sick right now." I let out a sigh.

"You're body is trying to sleep it off, but it is also making you sick with it's purge. It will last a few days so don't you dare to try working. Rest, I'll give you some nausea medicine and eat soft foods for now. You wouldn't be able to handle solids right now." He pats my head, running his fingers through my hair.

"Good night Ratchet." I mumble and I hear him chuckle.

"Recharge well Nova. I'll see you when you wake up." I fall asleep, his light petting relaxing me enough to. I wasn't looking forward to the next few days of misery.

* * *

"My poor baby!" I groan, leaning away from Judy. She was babying me, and I hated it. She wouldn't let me move, situating me on the couch so she would be close by if I needed something. She even tried to feed me! I was able to put a stop to it, thankfully, and she sat a package of saltines for me to nibble on. I was feeling better than four days ago, where I was practically trying to throw up my stomach with hw violent it was. I could hold down saltines and applesauce, but chicken noodle soup was way too bulky for my stomach still. It sucked, it really did. Mikaela visited everyday, checking on me. The bots visited too, and I actually woke up to my head laying in Chromia's holoforms lap. Both Chromia and Arcee would be at my side, telling me what was going on at the base. Galloway was being an ass, and Chromia mentioned that both Ironhide and her really wanted to shoot him on multiple occasions. That got me to laugh, which ended with me throwing up because I was laughing too hard. Ratchet said that the Allspark energy was going away, and it would be gone within the middle of next week. So I really was looking forward to not feeling sick and to finally have a smoothie. It sucked not being able to drink the delectible liquid. As of right now, I was watching the older version on My Little Pony, which was the only thing interesting on. I was waiting for Sam to come back so I could watch House on his laptop.

"Do you need anything Nova?" I glance at Judy.

"No… Hey mom, do you think that we could get another dog?" I ask.

"But we have Mojo!"

"Mojo is Sam's dog mom. I want a dog or myself. A dog to cuddle and play with. Please mom?" I beg. Giving her the puppy eyes.

"I'll talk to your father about it. Now, Sam is on his way and I need to go to the store so be good. Sam will be back in 15 minutes so you have 10 minutes to yourself." She kisses my forehead, grabbing her purse and leaving. I knew I was going to regret what I was going to do but I knew it was gonna be worth it.

* * *

" _So_ not worth it." I groan, leaning against the toilet seat.

"Ratchet specifically said that coffee would make you feel worse so why did you think drinking a _whole pot of coffee_ would be a good idea?" Sam asks, leaning against the doorway.

"I wanted- no NEEDED- something other than water to drink. And the only other thing we have is coffee. Oh, why did I think it was a good idea?" I moan. Sam had found me on the floor of the kitchen, chugging a whole pot of black coffee. After watching me finish the pot, he helped me to the bathroom where I turned into a moaning mess, clutching my stomach and vomiting.

"Because you can be stupid sometimes and not think of the consequences. Now, what did you learn?"

"Not to chug black coffee while sick because it will make you vomit?" I ask and he nods.

"Mom is coming back with some nauzene and peppermint tea for you. Mom is going to be mad at you, you know that right?" I groan, turning towards him.

"Can't wait." Judy ended up pitying me, and didn't punish me. Instead, she nagged Sam for not stopping me. I managed to eat a little soup for dinner, which was very nice. It meant that I was getting better. I ended up sleeping against Jazz, who had come to visit his charge. I managed to sleep the entire night, which I desperately needed since I had been waking up to throw up. He stayed still, for my sake, and rubbed my back when I woke.

"How are you feeling Nova? Ratchet said that he would be coming by to check on you." Jazz asked and I look at him.

"I feel better than yesterday, that's for sure." I cuddle into his hold, sighing with content when he warms his holoform.

"You're the best." He laughs, gathering me into his lap.

"Anything for my charge." I grin, settling down. The two sparklings climbed into my lap, wanting to cuddle.

"Aw, they're so adorable." I coo, petting them. Glen's phone, which I had named Requiem because he loved to play music, and my phone was named High Motor because she _loved_ to sit on the washer and laugh when it rumbled. The two were entrusted into my care, since they were the closest to me. That, and no one on base had the time to take care of two children. They had grown a bit, but not large enough to move into their second protoform, which Ratchet was helping me create. They were nice to me, listening to me and complying. They never got n trouble, for me at least. High Motor was a sassy prankster, who would pull pranks on Sam and the Lambo twins. Requiem on the other hand, was laid back and loved to take naps. He loved to get in between my chest and nap there, and it was embarrassing if I didn't realize and had to fish him out. It's happened more than once, and I've tried to get Requiem to sleep somewhere else but he's determined to keep his spot. He said that it was the most comfy place to him. We agreed that he would be able to nap there when I was in my room or near Judy so it wouldn't be awkward. But he still sneaks in a few naps when he shouldn't.

"Jazz, do you think that you could tell me more about Cybertron?" I ask, glancing up at him. He nods, sitting me next to him.

"Let me grab a data pad first." He leaves, and I lightly stretch. He comes back and I sit in his lap, watching as he turned the data pad on.

"Okay, so Cybertron is divided into city-states. There's Iacon, which was the largest city on Cybertron, and the last to fall. Then there's Tarn, the second biggest city state…" I listen in awe as he elaborates the way of life on Cybertron, all of its animals and even its food. They had oil cakes and minerals to flavor their energon, as well as the different grades of energon. He told me about the moons of Cybertron, and all the structures they had, from the Library of Iacon to the gladiator pits. He told me about the turbo foxes, cyber cats and glitch mice. The way he described them, I could tell how much he missed Cybertron.

"Cybertron will be restored, and if I have to do it myself, then so be it." I suddenly declare, looking at him. He wraps me into a hug, and I smile.

"I'll get you guys the minerals you need to flavor your energon, oil for oil cakes, and maybe I can get stuff for you guys to do!" I go on, thinking of things that they would need. Jaz suddenly laughs, making me look at him.

"Why are you laughing?" He kisses my forehead, grinning.

"Because you are so thoughtful Nova. I can't believe I didn't realize that until now. If you were a cybertronian I would have already asked to create a sibling bond with you." I look at him.

"Why can't we be sibling now? We don't need no bond to prove to others that we are." He grins, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I guess in this case, we are. You'd better get well soon, no sister of mine is going to be without knowing more of Cybertron and my fighting style!" He pokes my stomach, making me grin.

"I'll try but it doesn't really work that way. Only rest will help me." I fall asleep to him humming, some song that I didn't recognize.

* * *

It's been a few days and I was feeling way better. Ratchet said that the energy was gone and to stay away from activity that might be way too hard for me. In which I decided trying to modify a Segway wouldn't be hard… unless you mean explosions and smoke to not be hard.

"Fuck. Didn't think I would end up like Wheeljack." I mumble, peeling myself off of the garage wall. I knew I would be bruised for the next couple of days, and the smell of smoke would linger.

"Okay, so what went wrong?" I inspect the Segway engine and sigh when I find that I had never properly attached the fuel line and it had caught fire from the soldering tool. The engine wasn't damaged too bad, but I would have to remember to empty the tank before working.

"I heard something blow… what did you do!" I turn around to see Sam and Mikaela gawking at the destruction.

"Fuel line caught fire?" I offer and Sam face palms, groaning.

"Hey, it's not that bad… okay, maybe it is." I was looking at my right middle finger, which was bent in a position it shouldn't be.

"Nova. Seriously? You just got over being sick and you thought working on an engine would be the best thing to do?" I shrug, walking past them.

"I'm gonna call Ratchet. I just hope that he isn't busy. If you hear me leave, then I'm going to the base, okay?" I say as I use High Motor to cal Ratchet.

"What did you do this time Nova? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Umm… I may or may not have either dislocated my finger or broke it. Can you send Jazz over so he can drive me up there?" Ratchet groans, and hangs up. I let out a small laugh, grabbing a small overnight bag, peeking into Sam's room.

"I'm going to be staying at the base tonight, so tell the parents where I am at." I startle them, who were making out.

"Nova! Get out!" Sam slams the door in my face, making me laugh.

"That never gets old. Now, should I bring my blanket?" I end up bringing it, which was Legend of Zelda themed. I carefully folded it and sat it in my bag, making sure not to let anything move or touch my finger. I grab the sparklings, who were sleeping, and set them in my jacket pocket. Making my way to the kitchen, I grab the liter bottle of Mountain dew and take a gulp, grinning.

"Sam owes me this for when he took my ice cream." I reason with myself, walking onto the front porch and waiting for the silver Pontiac to show. He eventually pulled up, opening the door for me.

"I heard that you hurt yourself."

"I was working on a Segway to see if I could get it to go faster when the fuel line caught fire and exploded, sending me into the garage wall." He laughs, and his holoform appears.

"Get inside, I'll set your stuff in the trunk." I get in, letting out a grunt when my finger makes contact with the door.

"Ratchet was tempted to make you wait a day before taking care of it." I roll my eyes, leaning against the passenger window. He had to use his holoform since I didn't have a driver's license yet, though I was getting a permit soon. So we talked about how I finished high school over the summer, doing online courses. I was determined to get into college a year after Sam, giving me plenty of time to find the matrix get it before the fallen did. I didn't have a solid plan, but I think that the Allspark shard that Sam was supposed to touch is on the black jacket I wore that day. I don't feel comfortable touching it, since it already got me sick once and I didn't want a repeat of that. Maybe I should touch the real once, since the fake one was what got me sick. There's the possibility that the fakes energy was corrupted by the electricity when it entered my body, so touching the real one would be a better experience. I just hope that it wouldn't make me sick.

"Nova, we're here." I nod, stepping out and see Lennox.

"Nox!" I call out, jogging over. He looks at ne and smiles.

"Hey Nova! What are you doing here?" I show him my finger and he winces.

"I was working on a segway engine and the fuel line caught fire, exploding and sending me into the wall." I explain,making him laugh.

"Its sad that i'm not surprised. Maybe you should keep the experiments here so we can make sure you don't make something explode."" He says and I roll my eyes.

"Hey, it isn't the worst thing to happen! There was this one time that I electrocuted myself when I tried to test an experiment that accidentally had an exposed cable that had been frayed. I was out of it for two whole days! I still have the scar from it!" I show him the scar on the back of my hand, which was in the shape of a star.

"Okay, just what were you messing with?"

"Well, I had tried to reformat a toaster into a mini microwave but it didn't end well. The toaster was gone, as well as a portion of my wall. My mom banned me from experimenting in my room after that. Now, I've got to go see Ratchet. Oh, I'm going to be staying the night so if Galloway is here when I get my finger fixed, I'd love to meet my subordinate!" I cackle, walking away. Ratchet was with Skids and Mudflap, which it looked like they had fought again.

"Ratchet the Hatchet!~" I sing, grinning at his groan.

"Nova, I told you to not call me that!" He turns around, plucking me off the ground.

"Let me look at your finger." He says as he sits me down on a crate. I held out my right hand for him to scan.

"It's only dislocated." I let out a sigh of relief, because that meant that I could get back to experimenting sooner. He activates his holoform and grips my wrist, quickly setting it in place. I let out an ungodly screech, which had the cybertronians in the room holding their audio receptors.

"Nova! Please don't scream like that. You're vocal chords reach pitches that are sensitive to our audio receptors!" Ratchet exclaims. I nod, climbing down the crate.

"Thanks Ratchet, I'll put some ice on it." I leave the med bay, wandering back into the main bay to find Lennox. I see Galloway talking to him and grin.

"Hey Lennox, do you know where Optimus is?" I casually ask, walking up. Galloway looks at me with a sneer on his face.

"What is a civilian girl doing here? You need to leave." He sarls and I grin.

"Are you sure about that Theodore Galloway?" I ask.

"How do you know my name?" He demands.

"The name is Nova Witwicky, your boss." His face pales at the mention of my name.

" _You're_ Nova?" I nod, looking at Lennox.

"Has he been giving you or the bots any trouble?" I ask. Galloway glares at Lennox, practically daring him to.

"He has, actually." I nod, looking at Galloway.

"If I find out that you give any one or the bots trouble, then you will find yourself without a job. Is that understood?" I look at him cynically, and he nods.

"Good." I pat Lennox on the shoulder, heading towards where I knew Optimus would be.

"Hey Optimus!" I say, walking up to him. He looks down at me, smiling.

"Hello Nova. How have you been?" He asks picking me up and setting me on his shoulder.

"I've been good. Is there anything you guys need? Because I can arrange for you to get it." I say, leaning against his neck.

"Ratchet needs somewhere to have a proper medbay. He would appreciate it." I nod, patting his neck.

"Sam is going to be leaving for college in a few months. Mom and Dad want to go on their second honeymoon so I was wondering if I could stay here on base so they can have their privacy and it'd be great to hang out with you all more." He lets out a chuckle, and I grin.

"I don't see why not. You should ask your parental figures first though." I nod. I curl up against his neck and relax when he warms up the area where I was. I stay silent as he works, with him occasionally bringing his hand up to pet me. Optimus and I usually relaxed in each other's presence, the both of us going to the other when we wanted to relax. It was sort of a ritual, for me to cuddle against his neck or him sitting and looking at the stars with me. Optimus was like a second father to me, making me feel safe. I was getting used to calling Judy Mom and Ron Dad, but I still wondered if I would see my real dad again. I missed him, I really did. I guess I would just have to wait and see. Who knows what the future would bring.

* * *

So there you have it! I wanted to do a small interlude inbetween the movies so we could have some time to appreciate that the Autobots are awesome! I love the way this turned out, and I know you're all wondering. How and Why did the Allspark energy get into Nova and why did it make her sick? Well, it's logical that the electricity from the sword, while running through Megatron, the cube, _and Nova_ , some of the cubes energy was carried by the electricity and into Nova's body. It was essentially "corrupted" or slightly changed because of two different energies clashing, and it made her sick since the energy had to dissipate, and not be removed. Her body, having handled electricity before, didn't recognize this lingering energy and thinking that it was a foreign body, tried to purge it out of her body. This is why she was sick. She had no control of the Allspark energy accidentally getting into her so yeah, she ended up sick. Ratchet didn't notice that she had Allspark energy because he thought that it was only a little bit of electricity still running through her, and that the fact that the fake Allspark was destroyed, he was certain that it wasn't Alllspark energy, until he did a detailed diagnosis of her. I think this is everything I wanted to talk about so I'll see you in the next chapter!


	14. AN THAT YOU SHOULD READ

pin/619737598694718518/

Look this up before anything.

...Okay, so I pulled an exact opposite of what Rodimus did in this photo. I manages to pull the entire next movie out of my ass in _THREE DAYS._ Three days, that's 2 hours and 30 minutes to write, which takes longer. Also add that I have school and spend an hour and 30 minutes on the bus to get to school and from, and I don't write while I'm on the bus. So, yeah, I pulled out some very good writing out of my ass in three days. I really do feel like it is good, because I honestly love it. But I am surprised I managed to pull out the next part of the story. I wrote 20,000+ words in three days and can't wait to upload them all in the following weeks! I'll be posting them every Friday or Monday, so I guess I'll be seeing you soon! And tell me who you want Nova to end up with as a Romantic Interest. I'm thinking about it but I may not so give me wonderful Ideas!


	15. THE SECOND MOVIE BEGINS!

_Earth, birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns._

 _Our worlds have met before._

* * *

"Nest Seahawks approaching target." I nod, slipping the headset on.

"Three minutes until evacuation is complete, sir."

"Chinese airspace has been locked and sealed, one mile radius."

"All right, give Nest team the go." I watch at they unload and I nearly facepalm at what the twins were saying. I didn't really do anything, I was only here for my own safety… I would have sneaked along with them if I didn't have to be here.

"Twin's, this is _not the time_ to argue!" I yelled into the headset, which was connected to the Autobots commlink, courtesy of Ratchet. Back to what I was saying, what did get me though, is what Demolisher said. It was different than the movie script. And, it honestly scared me.

"Any last words?"

"This is not your planet to rule! The Fallen shall rise again, and the one with stars in their eyes will finally be his!" I quickly snatched the headset off, and made my exit. I entered a bathroom and looked in the mirror. Pulling aside the chunk of hair I kept over my right eye, looking at the eye with a star shaped iris. I held my hand over it, leaning my head against my hand.

"What the hell did Primus get me into?" I groan. Seriously, what the fuck did he do for the Fallen to want me?

* * *

"Come on, let's go! All hands on deck!" I hear dad yell. "Frankie, Mojo, out! Come on, kiddo, we're on a schedule. Nova, where's High Motor, Requiem, and Comet?"

"Comet is in my room like the good dog she is and the two are at base right now!" I answer, holding a box of Sam's things.

"Slow down dad. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" Sam asks and I laugh.

"Probably because he wants to turn your room into some entertainment center or something. That, or he is tired of you." I cackle, dodging the hit Sam threw at me.

"Did you rent the room out?"

"No, I got other Ideas for your room and it rhymes with home theatre." I grin, jogging ahead and setting it in the back of the car.

"Told you!" I run back inside and was instantly pulled into a hug by mom. I notice Sam walk in and sigh.

"Look what I found. It's your little baby booties." She sniffles, holding them up.

"Oh Ma." Sam hugs the both of us, jabbing me in the side for my smack talk.

"My little baby-bootie boy." She cries. "You can't go."

"You see this, Dad? This is how you're supposed to react when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for himself, okay?" I elbow him in the stomach, gagging at the "fruit of the loins" part.

"Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, pal. College, bummer!" I laughed at his sarcasm.

"You have to come home every holiday, not just the big ones." Mom lets me go, in favor of looking at Sam.

"You have to come home for Halloween." She begs and I pat her back.

"Well, I can't come home for Halloween, Mom."

"Well, then we'll come to you."

"You're not coming." Sam says and I punch his arm.

"No, we're not going anywhere." Ron interrupts.

"We'll dress up. We'll be in costumes. You'll never know it's us." I nod, glaring at Sam.

"I know I am and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I say, making Sam groan.

"You can't do that, Mom."

"Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud? Come on. Go pack." Ron orders, pointing up the stairs. "There's no way you're packed for a month-long trip. Come on, chop, chop! Let's go. March, young lady." I gag, looking away when Dad slaps Moms ass.

"Dad!" Sam and I say, grossed out.

"I love it when you call me young lady." I pretend to vomit. "You dirty old man."

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Dad, Dad, Dad, whoa!" Sam objects and I sit on the couch, petting Mojo.

"Look. You know, your mother and me are really proud of you. Both of you." He says, glancing at me. "You two are going to be the first Witwicky's to ever go to college." I give Dad a hug, before going up to my room.

"Hey there Comet." I pet my Irish Wolfhound, looking through my closet to find the jacket I wore during Mission City. I check it, and I don't see the Allspark shard anywhere.

"I wonder where IT could be?" My necklace, which was on my bed, started to give off a faint glow, the Allspark charm growing.

"The bloody hell?" I whisper, touching the Allspark cube and it shocks me so bad that I black out for a split second. I didn't see the Allspark cube on my bed anymore and I felt something on my back. I shut my door, going to my large mirror and raising my shirt.

"THE HELL!" I scream, looking at the metal star on my back.

"What the hell did it do?" I mutter, touching the star. It was located in the middle of my back, with the engravings still on it.

"Nova? Are you okay?" I hear Sam ask and I curse. I see the piece of Allspark, picking it up.

"Sam. There's a shard of the Allspark on my jacket!" It shocks me _again_ and I drop the little sucker.

"What?!" I quickly pull down my shirt before Sam could open the door.

"Fuck, fire!" I stamp on it, grabbing the water bottle I always kept in my room and pour it over the fire, making sure it was gone. Sam came in and looked at me weird.

"Nova, your hair is glowing." I turn back towards the mirror and my eyes widen at the blue part of my hair _fucking glowing_ like a glow stick! I hear something and open the door, to find the Kitchenbots come in.

"Oh shit!" Sam yells as the bots swarm me. We both climb out to the gazebo and I scream when I feel one of the bots grab my shirt.

"What is all the racket?" I hear Dad ask and I jump down, scrambling away.

"Sam? Nova?"

"Dad!" Sam and Dad hide behind the bird bath and I try to find a place to hide.

"What was that?"

"That's the whole kitchen!" I scream for Bumblebee when two of the bots come after me. Bee drives out of the garage and transforms, shooting the bots. I hide behind Bumblebee, letting out a tiny groan when he shoots the house.

"Bumblebee! Get in the garage. Go!" Sam yells, and I follow him there.

"It's okay Bee. You did the right thing." I pat his head before running to the kitchen, grabbing a pair of pliers and using them to pick up the Allspark Sliver. I call for Comet, who runs to me. I put the Allspark piece into a vial, closing it. I tuck it into my pocket, before checking my hair in the reflection of a pot. It wasn't glowing, but it was noticeably lighter.

"What happened?" Mikaela asks when she jogs up, looking at Sam and I.

"Come here. Okay, there was a piece of the Cube in my jacket and I need you to hide it. Can you do that for me Mikaela?" I ask, holding out the vial. Mom asks for see Sam and I look at Mikaela.

"I really need you to take this. No one except the three of us should know that this exists. Once I get back from Sam's college, I'm going to come over. Please hold onto it for me until I get back." I beg. She nods, placing it into her purse.

"I will. Please stay safe Nova." I hug her, and lead her to where Bumblebee currently was.

"Hey Bee! Don't listen to anything Sam has to say. You did the right thing." She leans against the garage wall as I comfort Bee. Bee picks me up, rubbing his head against mine.

"Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing, okay?" Sam asks as he walks in. Bee quickly sets me down and plays a radio clip, from the Pointer Sisters' song.

"Hey, I'm not taking you with me." Bee lowers his door wings, and I pat his arm.

"I'm gonna wait outside, okay?" Mikaela leaves and I look at Sam.

"I meant to tell you about this earlier. It's just that, you know…" I wait for Sam to go on, frowning. "Here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I know, and if it was up to me, I'd take you with me, but it's not, Bee." I raise an eyebrow at that.

"You know I could write a letter to your college and tell them that you are a special case, you know that right?" He ignores me, continuing with his little spiel.

"Look. You're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my dad's garage. I mean, you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this." Bee tries to give Sam the puppy dog eyes but it doesn't work.

"This is hard enough, man. Don't make it harder. Can you just look at me, please?" Sam gets Bee to look at him and I rub Bee's head.

"Come on, big guy. Look, the guardian thing is done. Okay? You did your job. Look, I'm safe now. You need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just want to be normal, Bee. That's why I'm going to college, and I can't do that with you." I let out a small growl, glaring at Sam. Bee starts to cry and I bump my head against his.

"It's not the last time I'm gonna see you, you know, Bee. Come on, don't do that. Bee. You're killing me, Bee." Bee motions for him to leave and I do as well.

"But you'll always be my first car. Love you Bee." Sam exits and I take Bee's head in my hands.

"Look here, you _are_ going to college with Sam. He doesn't know, and you don't either now that I think about it, that someone of something called the Fallen is coming. I need you to be there for him so he doesn't get hurt. I'll be living at the dorms for a few days since the college really wants me there. I'll get a letter printed out and signed so Sam can have you there. That way you can experience college with him and that I know he is safe." I say and he gives me a hug. "Now, I need to go slap the hell out of Sam for hurting your feelings, okay?" He sets me down and I march out, watching as Sam tries to say Love but Dad interrupts him. I take the moment to walk up, slinging my arm over Mikaela's.

"Sam, if you don't say it them I'm gonna do it for you. This could be the only time you can say it." He looks at me.

"Nova. Please don't." I narrow my eyes at him. I let go of Mikaela and lea against the electric pole, watching the two. I grab onto Sam as he goes to leave.

"Hey Mikaela, Sam loves you! He always will, no matter what stupid things he might do. Now, I'll see you later!" I wave goodbye, pulling Sam with me.

"I'm gonna drive Bee up there okay? I'll make sure he gets to the base safely." He nods and I walk over to our parents.

"I'm gonna ride in Bee, okay? He'll take me to the airport so we can go to the base while you guys are on your trip like we planned. I'll check on the house on the way there." They nod and Mom pulls me in for a hug.

"You'd better not grow up yet. I still want you to be my little star." I nod, hugging her back.

"I'll try not to. I'll let you visit the college that I go to when I finally go, okay? Now, we've got to go." I pat Moms back and she lets go. I grab my luggage from the car and take it to the garage.

"Transform Bee, you're going to drop off Sam with us." He quickly does, opening his trunk. I set my stuff in his trunk and look at him.

"I'm going to go talk to Mikaela right quick." I jog over to the girl in question, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay. Sam really does love you, and if he doesn't then I'll kill him and take you for myself." I cackle. She laughs, ruffling my hair.

"Well then I should be prepared for you then, huh?" I nod, hugging her.

"Love you Mikaela. I'll watch over Sam for you and kick his ass when needed. Now I've got to go." I let go, walking away.

Little did I forget that there was a little bot watching us.

::Female has sliver from cube and female that killed Lord Megatron has Allspark readings.::

::Soundwave acknowledges. Peruse the one with the sliver. Retrieve it.::

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for not posting. I'm going to be uploading every Monday from now on, so be prepared! I hope you enjoy and I'll have fun writing the Decepticons view in the next movie!


	16. College An apology chapter

"Yeah Lennox? What did you want?" I ask, since he had called me up on a video chat.

"Galloway is here and he has classified access. That, and the JCS wants you."

"Oh. Well, let me see Galloway for a moment." He turns the screen and I spot Galloway.

"Theodore!" I yell, and I watch as his body turns towards the screen, face pale.

"Y-yes Ma'am?" He stutters.

"If I find out that you give the bots any trouble, I'll shoot you myself. Is that understood?" He frantically nods. I knew the president didn't give him power over me, since he was the one who allowed me to have it in the first place. I listen to the general as he talks to Lennox about the Shanghai op.

"We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now, with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots and their ambassador, Nova Witwicky." Lennox shifts the laptop and connects it to the screen where I can now see both Morshower and the bots.

"Proceed."

"General, our alliance has countermanded six decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning." Optimus winds up the recording and I tense myself so I wouldn't flinch at the ominous words.

"The Fallen shall rise again, and the one with stars in their eyes will finally be his!"

"The Fallen. Meaning what?"

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with it's destruction." I slightly flinch at the mention of the Allspark, aware of the metal on my back.

"Excuse me!" I roll my eyes at Galloway's rudeness. "With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" I let out a sigh before speaking.

"Maybe if you waited a couple of days, I would have explained it to you Galloway. I am permitted to now that you have access to the Autobots." I calmly explain, my eye twitching.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison. As well, Nova Witwicky, the Autobots ambassador."

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo."

"Forgive the interruption, General. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." I rub my temples, feeling an oncoming headache coming.

"Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry." I hold my face in my hand at his stupidity.

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" I sit up, looking at Galloway.

"Your not asking the right person that question Theodore. _I_ was the one that decided that. We, as a human race, have one main quality and that is greed. We will do _anything to get what we want._ Their weaponry would only allow us to start greater wars that would devastate this already dying planet. And I don't want that to happen just yet so I decided that we would not have access to their weaponry." I snap, making him turn around towards the screen.

"And why should the opinion of a fourteen year old girl matter?" I was honestly shocked that he back-talked me.

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years. We've shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together."

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk." I narrow my eyes at Galloway.

"And the newest members of your team. I understand they just arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth vetted by no one at the White House." I was about to say something and I think Morshower knew because he quickly interrupted.

"Let me stop you right there, . It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgement of Lennox, his team, and Nova Witwicky has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far?" I was seriously going to beat his ass when I got to the base. "We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE One, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of thee most secure naval bases in the world."

"And since no one here can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?" I was ready to blow if he said one more thing. "The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming. So let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is thee best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?"

" _THEODORE GALLOWAY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! WHY ON EARTH DO YOU THINK THAT US HUMANS ARE CAPABLE OF DEFENDING EARTH WITHOUT THE AUTOBOTS? THE DECEPTICONS ARE RUTHLESS AND FIGHT DIRTY, AND WHO SAYS THEY AREN'T AFTER THE ALLSPARK SHARD AND MEGATRON'S BODY THANKS TO YOU SAYING WHERE HIS BODY IS AND THE FACT THAT CYBERTRONIANS CAN HACK OUR NETWORKS LIKE HOW EASY IT IS TO SHOOT A FUCKING GUN! NOW, YOU'D BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND WE will BE HAVING A CONVERSATION WHEN WE GET BACK._ Do you understand Galloway? Because you may have put the world in danger with your big mouth." I was glaring at him, panting. He was as pale as a ghost, and I saw him gulp in terror. I sort of hoped he pissed his pants a bit. It was quiet for a moment, everyone shocked at how violent I could be when I was angry. I looked at my hand and saw that it was holding a crushed wooden disk, and I had splinters in my hand now.

"So Galloway? What do you think we should do if you think the Autobots are incapable of not taking care of the decepticons and that they are the reason the Fallen is coming for them? Did you also forget the other part of the clip? And the one with stars in their eyes will finally be his? If the Autobots are they reason the decepticons are here, then why would the decepticon say that? They have a reason for being here, and we need to find who or whatever that decepticon was talking about. So maybe we should focus on that instead of trying to get rid of the one thing keeping us alive." I had slammed my hands on Bee's dashboard, as we were still on route to Sam's college, ignoring the sharp pain from the splinters digging into my hand. He doesn't answer, which was a smart move. I would have teared a new one into him if he tried to retort.

"Nova, please calm down. Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But, before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?" I nod, daring Galloway to say something.

"You are right, however, Nova. We should focus of finding this person before the Fallen does. This person must be important if the Fallen wants it."


	17. Awkward Happy Turkey Day guys!

"Oh, my gosh! Look at this place! I feel smarter already." I let out a little chuckle, watching mom look around in awe. "Ron, can you smell it?"

"Yeah, smells like 40,000 a year." I really do laugh at that. How much of a cheap ass he was, was fucking hilarious.

"Hey, go ahead. We'll grab your stuff. Just go ahead and check out your room. Nova, go with Sam." I nod, grabbing the box from Sam's hands and looking back at him.

"You coming slowpoke?" He rolls his eyes, walking with me.

"I'll miss you, you know that right?" I began, making him look at me.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. I'll miss my annoying little sister too." I laugh, bumping into him.

"You know, I got a letter from here asking if I could stay for a few days here and they would be willing to pay for a full scholarship if I pick here."

"No way. You have to be kidding."

"Nope, with my perfect scores of 36 and 1600 on the ACT and SAT respectfully, and a 10.0 GPA average, every college in the world wants me. Why do you think I've been getting so many letters recently?" He stops, gawking at me.

"You got perfect scores on the ACT and SAT? And a GPA of 10.0? How weren't you acknowledged at the graduation?" He asks.

"Well, I personally asked them not to. Now, shouldn't we get to your room?" I began walking again, glancing at him. We reach his dorm room and I spot Leo.

"Hey." Sam gets his attention and Leo looks back at us, before gawking.

"Hey, Hey! You must be Sam, right? I'm Leo. And who's this beautiful woman with you?" He asks, grabbing my hand and kissing the top of it.

"She's my sister. And please don't try anything on her. She's only fourteen." Leo looks at me, apparently surprised.

"You have a hottie for a sister? Damn, she's going to be smoking when she's older." I giggle, flirtatiously looking at Leo.

"The name's Nova. It's nice to meet my brothers roommate. Why can't you have manners like him Sam?" I tease, looking back at Sam. He gags, making me laugh.

"Well, I already set up the crib a bit. You want this side or that side?" Leo asks, and I look around the room.

"This is the awkward moment. Yeah, see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal guy. I'm trying to see if you're a normal guy. Balanced, unmediated, nothing under the crawl space." Sam starts.

"Good personal hygiene, won't stab me in my sleep." Leo continues.

"No criminal record, won't steal anything."

"Including girlfriends."

"Especially girlfriends."

"You got a girlfriend?" Leo asks.

"He sure does." I interrupt, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"You got one?" Sam asks.

"No, not a chance. You a techie?" Sam nods. And Leo leads the way to the room across from us.

"Sweet! Sharsky, Fassbinder, where we at?" Leo asks as we walk in.

"Server's almost online, Leo." I think Fassbinder says.

"Network's up and running." Sharsky replies.

"Beautiful, that's what I like to hear. That's Sharsky, that's Fassbinder, my IT gurus. Welcome to my empire, bro and hot sister. . That's me, I'm sure you've heard of it." Leo's comment about me make them look up and they gawk at me.

"I actually have, and I prefer you guys over Robo-Warrior." I offhandedly say, making the three boys smile.

"No, I haven't." Sam also says.

"Well, that sucks."

'What is all this for?" Sam asks.

"See where I'm going, bro. Look, call me gross but I want to be a baby billionaire. Kitten calendars. That's where I started. Look at me now." I let out an awe at the kittens, plucking one out of Leo's hands. "Got to have dreams, bro. And you can keep the calendar hot sister."

"Leo! We got some brand-new Shanghai vid!" Fassbinder exclaims.

"Post it, baby! Go, go,go! FTJ! FTJ!" Leo shouts, going to the computer behind him.

"What's FTJ?"

"It obviously means Fuel the Jet Sam. Keep up with the acronyms." I grin when he gets a repulsed look, remembering Simmons. I stay silent as we watch the video, listening to what they say. I knew it wasn't something to worry about, but it wouldn't be bad to make sure.

"It looks fake to me." I slap Sam, looking at Leo.

"What he means to say is, the video _quality_ looks fake. I mean, you could get a way better quality by going to photoshop and fixing the blurriness, but then it wouldn't be the real thing, right?" I ask, glaring at Sam to shut up.

"That's why we don't edit them. It wouldn't be the if we did." I nod, grinning at Sam.

"Let me do something right quick." I say, leaning over Fassbinder and taking ahold of the keyboard. I quickly load up the video, before Simmons could.

"Whoa." Fassbinder gapes in awe at the speed my fingers cross the board.

"Not only are you hot, you're also a techie?!" Leo exclaims, making me grin.

"Yeah. You remind me of a friend of mine. His name was Miles and he was one of the greatest friends I ever had." I had actually kept in contact with Miles, and we were still friends. Sam wasn't his friend anymore but he said I was plenty enough.

"Well, I'm sure we will get along just fine, hot sis." Leo wraps an arm around me, leading me towards his computer.

"So, I've read your file, I'm poor, you're poor, and you hot sis, are loaded. I'm not going to ask for any money but I'd love your skills with helping us upload vids." He says and I laugh.

"I might be here next year for college but I am. Going to stay the next few days here. Once I pack everything I need to stay up here of course." I wryly say, making Leo grin.

"That's awesome!" I nod, noticing the RA in the hallway.

"Um Miss? My name is Nova Witwicky and I wanted to know If I could use my stay here starting tomorrow? I love the way the dorms look and want to experience what it's like here." She instantly smiles, nodding.

"Of course Nova! We were hoping you would stay here with us! You've been assigned room 320, which a one bedroom, especially for you. I'm assuming you need to pack your luggage for your stay and will be here tomorrow?" She asks, leading me down the hallway.

"Yes, you are correct. I'm going to finish helping my brother set up his room before I leave. I'll see you tomorrow Miss." We had gotten to the room, which I had memorized the way to it, and walked back to Sam and Leo. Before I could enter, I spot Dad and Mom, with Mom holding weed brownies.

"Oh, here we go. It's just like Hogwarts!" Mom says, nibbling a brownie.

"Hey mom, can I have one?" I ask, looking at the bag.

"Oh sure, here, have a couple!" She shoves the entire bag in my hands and I pull one out, putting the bag in my jacket pocket.

"Is this co-ed?" Dad asks. "This is a co-ed dorm."

"You guys want to meet Sam's roommates?" I ask, leading them to Sam's room. Mom and Dad introduce themselves to Leo and Sam looks at the brownie in Mom's hand.

"Before you ask, yeah, it's a weed brownie. Just let her eat the rest of that one and she won't get any more. I've got the rest to throw." Sam nods, trying to get the brownie away from her.

"Hey mom, these brownies don't taste right. I don't think you should eat them. I don't want to loose my mom because she accidentally ate brownies with drugs in them." I act like I was really sad and she looked at the brownie in her hand before throwing it away and hugging me.

"Oh Nova, I would never! I'm sorry for making you worry." I nod, looking over her shoulder to Sam and Dad, grinning.

"Hey mom, maybe You and Dad should get the rest of Sam's stuff. I'm sure it Sam would appreciate it and might allow you to visit him during the holidays." I bargain and she nods, grabbing Dad's wrist and pulling him the way they came.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Nova!" Sam says, hugging me.

"You're welcome. I didn't think you wanted to be embarrassed not even a day into college." I say, grinning. Sam and Leo wait outside of the dorm bathrooms, with Leo watching the girls walk by. I spot Alice and sigh.

"Oh, my God. That's her. She's coming. She sees me, she sees me." Leo spazzes out.

"She's tied for number one on my to-do list. Do not bird-dog my quail, you hear me?" Leo begs Sam. I laugh, looking at Leo.

"She is pretty cute, but not as cute as Sam's girlfriend." I say, looking at them. Leo was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Do… Do you like girls?" He asks and I shrug.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's up to you to find out." I say, looking at Sam.

"Hey Sam, do you want to go down and get the rest of your stuff? If I want to spend the night here I'm going to make it back home quickly enough so I can get back before dark." I say. He walks with me down to the ground floor.

"Why did I stop you from saying the Autobot stuff was fake? Well, there's not that many people that look at conspiracy stuff and if something is labeled conspiracy, most people don't believe it's real. It wouldn't harm anyone to let a few guys live their dream for a little while." He nods, looking at me.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if you think it is all right." I nod, walking over to Bumblebee.

"I'm going to go ahead and leave okay? Tell Mom and Dad where I'm going, which is Mikaela's first." He pats my head and I get into Bumblebee.

"Ready to go Bee?" He revs his engine and I smile.

"Well let's go!"


	18. Chapter 18 Don't know what to call it

I ended coming back because I knew I had to get Alice's attention off of Sam and onto me. I didn't know how but I had to. Sam and Mikaela were the one ship I loved, hating Carly.

"First frat party's the game changer. Boy's and sis, we're hunting in the wild now. So get your game faces on. Sis, don't allow anyone to give you a drink. Only from us, okay? I don't want you getting roofied tonight." I nod, looking at Sam.

"You can't stay long Sam, I will not allow you to miss your webcam date with your girlfriend." I remind him. We enter and I'm immediately eye-raped by several guys, making me shudder.

"While he's making out with his MacBook, I'm gonna be getting my Spitz freaky on." Leo and the others leave and I look at Sam.

"You'd better leave. I'll be able to handle myself and you'd better not leave Mikaela waiting. Oh yeah, ask Mikaela to have the shard near her, not in a vault." He gives me a weird look, nodding.

"Bye Sam and tell Mikaela to look out for tiny cybertronians and that I love her!' He leaves, and I sigh.

"I hope Mikaela catches Wheelie… I'm gonna call her." I pull out my phone, calling the girl in question.

"Hey Nova! Is Sam going to start up his webcam?" She asks.

"Yeah, I sent him to go a little bit ago. Don't react but I believe that there is a mini-con in the room with you. Keep an eye around you, and catch the con. It won't be able to hurt you so don't be afraid okay? I love you, bye!" I hang up, walking to where the food was. I look at the icing and practically beg the Allspark to give me a spaz moment, so Alice would notice. It does happen and I start using the icing to write out the cybertronian symbols.

"Are you okay?" She snaps me out of the daze and I look at her.

"Oh, yeah I am. I have these moments where I basically tune out. I was wondering how good icing would be use as an ink since I love to experiment and I must have had a moment, sorry." I bullshit through all of that and it seems like she doesn't suspect a thing.

"You're Nova, right?" She asks, looking at me..

"Yeah."

"I wanna dance, with you." She walks around me, getting to my other side.

"Oh, are you sure? I mean, I don't really dance…" She gets closer to me.

"Oh, relax. I just want to have some fun." Her face gets even closer to mine, making me want to back up.

"Wanna have some fun? Do you think we could play some checkers first so we can get to know each other?" I ask, sitting down. She pushes my chair away from the table, leaning over me, getting onto my lap.

"So, how about tonight we pretend I'm your girlfriend and I pretend that you're my girlfriend?" I gulp, wide-eyed. I seriously didn't think that it would go like this. She goes to kiss me but the Great boy starts yelling.

"Hey! Who drove the freaking yellow Camaro? There's a car on the lawn!" I sigh, getting up and moving towards the boy.

"I'm really sorry. It's my car and I had asked one of my friends to drive it over here and they must have thought it would be funny to set off it's alarms, as well as parking it in the lawn." I say. He nods, looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"It's okay pretty, just move your car and we'll be good." I walk out to Bumblebee, getting in.

"So, what are you doing?" I ask, patting the wheel.

"Houston, we have a problem." Bee plays a clip of Tom Hank's voice, making me nod.

"What is it?" I ask. I start the car, and Alice sneaks up on me.

"I love Camaros." She seductively says, looking into the window.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't talk right now. I need to move my car, maybe afterwards?" I offer. She gets in, looking at me.

"Don't be a wimp." I drive Bumblebee, and Alice decides to make small talk.

"My first car was my dad's '92 Z28." She says, giving me a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Fuel-injected. The roar of the engine, it just tickles me." She runs her hand up her thigh and I really have the urge to get out of Bee.

"M-maybe we should do this another time." I stutter. Oh my god, if this thing tried to kiss me, I was going to die.

"Come on, Nova. Just one ride, it's be fun."

"Your cheatin' heart." I smack Bee's radio and he changes the music to Jaws theme music. I shake my head, smacking him again, in which he changes the music.

"She's a super freak, super freak. She's super freaky." I let out a small groan, hitting him one last time. He does stop playing music though.

"Is your radio broken?" She asks.

"Yeah, it gets a little jumpy now and again. I'm going to get it looked at soon."

"This would only be a one night stand." She must have noticed that I was extremely nervous.

"At least, this time." Bee starts jerking her seat, making me look over at her.

"Is something wrong here?" She looks at me, supposedly confused. Bee makes her hit the dashboard a couple times, making me gasp.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Ow." She was sort of glaring at me, and I gulped.

"I really don't know what to tell you. This car has a lot of _problems_." I say that mostly to Bee, trying to get him to stop. "A lot…" Bee retaliates, spraying her with antifreeze solution, making me sigh.

"Oh my gosh!" I park over onto the side of the road, smacking the wheel.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I can't believe this happened." I held my head in my hands, embarrassed. She gets out of the car and I get out, trying to apologize. Even though she was a pretender, I don't think anyone should be sprayed with antifreeze.

"I… I'm so sorry!" I get back into Bee, glaring.

"What was that?" He doesn't answer and I groan.

"At least let me clean this up and change into something clean, okay?"

* * *

Bee ended up letting me take a shower as well, since he had gotten the antifreeze in my hair. I was dressed in some brown shorts that ended at my thighs, a blue and black, long sleeved shirt, some calf high black socks and some tennis shoes. He even let me stop at a dairy queen and get a blizzard as a snack.! Of course the delight ended when we drove into the cemetery, where I knew Optimus was waiting.

"So what do you need Optimus?" I ask, walking up to hi.

"I'm sorry, Nova but the last fragment of the Allspark as stolen." I let out a laugh.

"I should have seen this coming after Galloways fat ass mouth blabbed it out. I am _so_ going to strangle him when I get back." I shake my head and look at Optimus. "The Decepticons stole it I presume?"

"Yes, unfortunately. As you know, your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of he trust we share." I nod, agreeing completely at that he was saying.

"Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations, lost."

"I know, and I will help you. As your ambassador, I am supposed to but as your friend, I will and want to. I need to talk to Sam about it and grab my stuff. Meet back up here tomorrow? It'd be enough time to reason with Sam and grab my luggage. I know you need me, and I'm glad that you asked me." I offer.

"Fate rarely calls upon calls upon us at a moment of your choosing, Nova. I thank you for helping us once more." I grin, hugging his foot.

"It's not a problem Optimus!" He picks me up, nuzzling me. I laugh, hugging his face.

"I'll see you later Optimus." I say, after he sets me down. I get into Bumblebeee and wave goodbye as Bee drives away. I barely saw the little wave he gave me in return. I was grinning, forgetting the event that was going to happen soon.


	19. Meh

3rd POV…

'Starscream, I'm home." Megatron growls, landing in the ship.

"Lord Megatron, I was so relieved to hear of your resurrection." Starscream bows in front of Megatron.

"You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet." Megatron snarls.

"Only to help spawn our new army. The Fallen decrees it!" Starscream tries to pass off the excuse.

"After all, in your absence, someone had to take command." Megatron grabs Starscream and shoves him against the wall, against the hatchlings hanging from the ceiling.

"So disappointing."

"Hatchlings! Hatchlings! Careful, fragile!"

"Even in death, the is no command but mine." A hatchling slips from its pod, falling to the floor, screeching. Megatron lets him go, walking towards the Fallen's throne.

"My master, I failed you on Earth." Megatron says. "The Allspark is destroyed and without it, our race will perish."

"You have much to learn, my disciple. The cube was merely a vessel. It's power, it's knowledge, can never be destroyed. It can only transform." The Fallen explains.

"How is that possible?" Megatron asks.

"It has been absorbed by the human child. The key to saving our race now lies within her mind. "

"Well, then, let me strip the very flesh from her body!" Megatron snarls.

"And you will, my apprentice, in time. For millennia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet where I, too, was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers." The Fallen went on. "Only a Prime can defeat me, and now, only one remains."

"Optimus! He protects the girl."

"Then the girl will lead us to him and revenge will be ours."

"Yes."

"The girl will not escape us. We have her in our sights." Starscream says, holding a dead hatchling. "Without more Energon, the hatchlings will help dying."

* * *

I was sitting next to Sam, sitting in his first class of the day.

"Space. Time. Gravity." The professor takes a bite of an apple and drops it, and a girl in the front row grabs it.

"We're going on a journey together, you and I, today." The professor, who looks like Jack Black now that I think about it, continues to go on. "All of you eager, nubile, young minds on the very cusp of adulthood. And I shall be your consort, your guide, your chaperone, into the heart of darkness." I hear a distinct ringing in my ears, and I let out a silent groan.

'Please don't make me have a spazzing moment!'

' _I won't, Chosen One.'_ I flinch at that.

'Wait, you can talk?' I don't get a response.

"Welcome to Astronomy 101." I roll my eyes, leaning closer to Sam.

"This dude is gonna get caught having an affair with one of the female students." I whisper, making him snort.

"For what do we know about the stars? Virgo, the virgin." I watch in amusement as the professor looks suggestively at one of the girls in the front row. "Orion, the great hunter. These are no mere twinkling diamonds for lovely maidens to wish upon. No, they are dynamos filled with a throbbing, savage and pent-up energy."

"Behold the work of Albert Einstein, a professor once, like moi." I get up, since I didn't want to listen to this big pervert.

"Excuse me, where are you going?" I hear him ask and I turn around, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care for your perverted comments and cocky tone. If you're going to be a professor, then you should act professional, not like a horny teenager that wants to have some fun with one of your students." I put my hand on my hip, daring him to try to object.

"And what do you mean by perverted comments?" He asks.

"Well, it's more of how you express certain words with a suggestive tone when you glance at one of the girls in this room. Like, when you said Virgo, the virgin. You said it as if you were talking about one of the girls in this room was your girlfriend. You are not acting like a professor, you are acting like one of the boys here!"

"Come up here then, and show me how to properly teach a class if you think you can do a better job than me." I walk to the front, past him, and stand in front of the board.

"Well, since you were starting off with talking about the stars, let's have a small pop quiz to see if you can remember anything from your chemistry class. Does anyone know how the universe started?" I continue on, teaching the class as one should be, engaging the students into the lesson and making sure they were learning. Halfway through my lesson, Professor Pervert decides that I had proven my point a little too well.

"Young woman, I will not be punk'd in front of the dean. No, this is my universe here. Do you understand? I am the alpha and the omega. Get out of my class." I look at him.

"If this is you're universe, then wouldn't everyone here be a pretty young woman that is naked before your eyes? You say this is your so called universe, then why did I teach this class better than you ever could?" I walk off of the stage, stopping halfway to the door before glancing back.

"Oh, you never did get my name. It's Nova Witwicky and because of you, this college is going to be one of the last ones I pick if there are better ones out there." I hear the dean gasp, and I grin.

"Good luck persuading me to come back." I exit the room, going to my room on the campus. So take this time to call Mikaela, since Wheelie should be trying to get the Allspark sliver.

"Hey Mikaela!" I say the moment she picks up.

"Hey Nova! Sam told me how you saved him from having to go to a frat party." I grin, nodding to myself.

"I could've allow him to stand you up! But I have more important things to talk about. You know that artic mission that my great-great-grandfather went on? The one where Megatron zapped him and he started seeing these crazy symbols. Well, I've been feeling really funny as of recently and I think that I'm starting to see them too. I've been feeling like this ever since I…" I pause for the dramatic effect.

"Since what?"

"Ever since I touched the Allspark sliver. Do you still have it?" I ask, walking up the stairs to my room.

"Yeah, I have it. It's in the shop safe. It's fine."

"Mikaela, please don't touch it okay?" I ask plead.

"I'm not gonna touch it. Nova, it's fine. It's locked away. No one knows where it is." She stays silent and I knew she had heard Wheelie.

"Hold on." I Walt, using this time to get into my room and lay on the bed.

"What the hell way that Mikaela?"

"I'll tell you later, just not on an open phone line, okay? I'm gonna get on a plane right now and I'll be there later this afternoon. Just be careful Nova and I'll see you later." She hangs up and I look around my room. I decide to paint cybertronian symbols since I knew Alice would be coming soon. It came easy to me, and I was surprised when Sam, Leo, _and Alice_ walked into me writing down symbols.

"What the heck are you doing Nova?" I heard Sam ask and I grin.

"Hey! You ever have a song stuck in your head? It's like the worst song ever, but you can't help but whistle it or sing it 'cause it, like, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself?" I ask, pacing the room.

"What the-"

"I know you're freaking out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Easy fix. Puzzle code in my head. Now it's on the walls. Everything is good. This is the part that…" I thought someone had said something so I started hushing them.

"Okay, what were you saying?"

"Alice, I'm horrified you had to see this. Let's go." Leo says and Sam was just staring at me in shock.

"Get out." Alice shoves them both out of my room.

"Nova, I knew there was something special about you." She walks up to me, shoving me onto the bed.

"And I know you know what happens when two people in the know get together."She straddles my hips, making me gulp.

"They're genuinely amazing in bed." She grabs my chest, grinning.

"All right, listen, hold on! Boundaries." I try to stop her but she leans in close.

"We have needs, Nova. Relax." She slams me down, bringing her mouth close to mine.

"Just relax." I heard the door open and Alice slams her mouth against mine, shoving her tongue down my throat, making me gasp.

"Nova?" I heard Mikaela ask. I break the kiss, looking at her.

"Mikaela!" Mikaela had a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry!" She closes the door behind her, making me look at Alice.

"Mikaela, wait!" I scramble out of the bed after Mikaela, wanting to get away from my harasser. I hear Alice roar and her tongue wraps around my neck, choking me. She slams me into the wall, making me groan. She throws me into the opposite wall, letting me drop before dragging me towards her, slamming me one more time. I scramble to get away, with the pretender's tongue still around my throat. I hear the door open and hear a gasp.

"Nova, your bed buddy, Alice…" I look at them desperately, trying to breathe. Alice retracts her tongue, leaving me gasping for breath. Sam helps me up as Mikaela throws the box with Wheelie in it at Alice, missing. It gave us enough time to get out of there, running through the hallway, out of the building and to the library.

"All right, come on." Sam says.

"She's coming!" Leo exclaims.

"She's an alien robot! You gotta move." I scream at him.

"Is this real?"

"Just fucking run!" I felt really nauseous from the pretender's tongue forcing itself down my throat. We hide behind some shelves and Leo starts freaking out.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!" I let out a groan.

"What the hell happened Nova?!" I don't answer in favor of trying to keep from vomiting.

"Nova? Oh my God are you okay?" Sam asks, pulling me into a hug. I shove myself away, holding a hand over my mouth.

"Why didn't you just shove her off of you Nova?" Sam asks and I glare at him.

"I'm the fucking victim of molestation and you ask me that? It was like being humped in the neck by a fucking mountain ox!" I growl, nearly vomiting at the thought of it.


	20. KIDNAPPING

"Look, have you ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five foot tongue? It wasn't fun for me, okay Sam? And it smelled like… live fucking diesel!" I growl at him.

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably." I was about to vomit with that little picture in my mind.

"You need to vomit it right now! Yak it! Yak it right now!" I throw up, clutching my stomach. Sam rubs my back, trying to calm me.

"Who are you?" Mikaela asks Leo as I violently vomit.

"I'm Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site." I nearly say different, but the pretender decides to blow the wall off the library. I scream, jumping onto one of the hanging lights and nearly falling off of it. I do fall, with Sam landing on me.

"Run!" Sam grabs my wrist, pulling me away from the pretender. We hide under the desks, and the pretender starts shooting the book shelves. We crawl through the desk aisles, going through the hole the pretender created when it shot the other wall.

"Come on! We gotta move!" We run out, heading to the student parking lot.

"You've got to get that box!" Mikaela says and I run to it, picking it up. I run back to Mikaela jump starting a van.

"This way!" I hear Wheelie ask to let him out and I ignore him, the adrenaline making me focus only on getting away. I hand the box to Sam, who was sitting in the back with Leo.

"Oh my god, you know how to hot-wire a car? That's so hot!"

"Drive, drive, drive! She's right there! She's right there!" I scream, and watch in horror as Alice walks closer. Alice turns back to her real form and jumps onto the hod of the car, penetrating the windshield and her tongue starts to attack me. Mikaela starts driving and tries to get Alice off of the hood.

"Kiss this bitch!" Mikaela runs into a light pole, killing the pretender. We drive away.

"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right? Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details, huh?" I turn to look at Leo.

"That thing you saw back there, that was a pretender, the little baby…" I scream when I see Grindor, Mikaela trying to get him off our trail. He picks up the van, making us all scream.

"Nova!" A car hits the car, throwing my door wide open. Since I didn't have a seatbelt on, I was flung out of my seat, just barely grabbing onto the car door. I felt the wind in my eyes and I felt my contacts remove themselves and fly away because of the wind.

"Shit!"

"NOVA!" Mikaela and Sam scream, Mikaela leaning from her side to grab my hand.

"Nova, get back in!" She pulls me back into the van, and I cry in momentarily relief because I wasn't going to fall. Blackout drops the van and we scream in pure terror. We crash through the roof and the car lands upside down, the airbags going off. Starscream cuts the van in half and we scatter to get upright, and out of the car, and I look at the ugly mug of Starscream. I see Megatron and gulp.

"Come here, girl." I slowly make my way to him.

"Closer." I do, quickly making sure my right eye was covered. Oh, now I hope that Scalpel didn't look at my eyes. I would be dead for sure. I hadn't told Optimus that _I was the one with the stars in her eyes that the Fallen wanted_ and I was regretting that for sure now.

"You remember me, don't you?" I walk down the steps, nodding.

"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt them."

"Shut up!" Megatron slings me off the stairs, making me fall on the table thing.

"Nova!" I hear Sam and Mikaela scream.

"Ah, Fuck!" I groan, holding my back. I try to sit up, and Megatron closes in.

"Yeah! Yes, yes." He holds me down.

"It feels so good to grab your flesh!" He makes sure I can't move my arms.

"I am going to kill you slowly, painfully, but first, we have some delicate work to do." I gulp, and I knew that the spider doctor was coming. I try to get up but I just can't.

"How I could snap your limbs off! Doctor, examine this alien specimen." I still when I feel Scalpel crawling up me.

"I'll scan you. Let's take a look at your face." I move my face away, trying to stop him. But he still does.

"I'm the doctor. The odd job. Information!" He slaps me with his spikes and I close my right eye when the clump of hair I keep over it stops covering it. He examines my nostril and I knew what was going to happen.

"Yeah!" He snaps and I keep still, clenching my teeth together. I try to buck him off but he doesn't move an inch.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"Beseeching my shard! Easy or tough way?" Try to keep my teeth clenched but he forces my mouth open, though it seems like he is having a hard time keeping it open.

'Please hide the memories of before I came here!' I beg the Allspark. I could feel that it had heard me. I gagged as the worm forced it's way into my mouth, going up my nose and to my brain. It hurt so damn much! I coughed it back up once it was done and Scalpel grabbed it. I was glaring at him, not caring about my eye. He kills it and it starts showing my memories, embedded in them were cybertronian symbols.

"There they are. These symbols can lead up to the Energon source."

"We must have the brain on the table!" Scalpel declares, looking at Megatron.

"Fuck you bitch. Why do you need my brain?"

"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need." Megatron starts to prepare and I grin.

"Hold on. I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed because I tried to kill you and it's completely understandable. If somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset too. But, aren't you forgetting something Mega-Ugly-Mug?" I ask, looking directly at Scalpel. I see the Doctor's eyes widen.

"She's the one! She's the one! The one with the stars in her eyes!" Scalpel screams. Optimus takes this chance to crash the party, along with Bumblebee.

"Come on! Go, go!" Leo yells, running.

"Nova!" Sam and Mikaela scream. I jump off the table, running after the two. Mega-Ugly starts fighting Optimus, and shoots Megatron out of the building.

"Nova!" Optimus says, opening his door for me. I jump in, shutting the door.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you Optimus! I thought if you didn't know then it'd keep everyone away from knowing." He chases after Megatron, going into the forest.

"Here he comes!" I see Megatron roll towards us, shooting and then transforming. Optimus does as well, dropping me after tumbling with me in his hand. They start rolling, trying to get the upper hand.

"Hide Nova!" I scramble away, but still keeping close.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!" I stay behind some trees, watching the fight.

"Weak!" Optimus says, picking up a tree and slamming it against Megatron's head. The rest of the trunk hits the trees I'm hiding behind so I cover my face.

"Puny! Waste of metal!" I can't keep up with what they are saying, but I make sure to keep my distance.

"Decepticons!" Megatron roars and I gasp. I watch as Grindor and Starscream land, searching for me.

"Come here girl!" I scatter, running. Starscream chases me, and the fight is suddenly centered around getting me. Optimus battles them both, trying to keep them away from me.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The girl could lead us to it." Megatron says. I use the moment to run, and I see that Grindor had joined the fight. I watch in horror as the three overwhelm him, and scream as they surround them.

"Optimus!" I can only watch in shock as Megatron shoots him, sending him flying towards me. I run as well, trying to hide in the trees. I hid behind a large tree trunk, looking at Optimus.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron asks as he stalks over, getting his sword ready.

"Get up! Please Optimus!"

"You'll never stop at one!" Optimus starts battling again, with his very being just to protect me. I stay under the trunk, trying to keep quiet. I watch Optimus kill Grindor, tearing his head apart.

"Nova, where are you?" I hear Optimus ask and I can't speak, crying out when Megatron kills Optimus.

"NO!" I scream, crying. Optimus lands near me and I get up to run towards him.

"Nova, run. Run." I run towards him, not caring about Megatron. My ears were ringing, feeling numb as I watch Optimus die before my eyes. I feel something go across my back and I barely feel the pain, screaming. It must have been really loud since Megatron grips his ears and stumbles back. I could barely hear Ironhide order the Autobots to attack. I was gripping Optimus's head, begging for him to wake up.

"Optimus, please wake up! Please! I need you Optimus! I need you Oppi!" I hear Bumblebee drive up and Sam gets out, pulling me into Bee. I scream at him, fighting to get back to Optimus.

"Bumblebee, get them out of here!" I could barely hear Ratchet, and I struggle in Sam's grip.

"LET ME GO! OPTIMUS NEEDS ME!" I scream, tears running down my face while I tried to tear myself from Sam's grip. Sam pushed my head into his chest, wrapping his arms around me so I couldn't struggle. I beat his chest, crying.

"Please. I need Optimus." I cry, still trying to get to Optimus even though I knew it was too late. I slowly stop struggling, sobbing. Sam rubs my back as I cry.

"Why? Why did he do it? Why did he save me?" I ask him, shaking my head.. I couldn't stop crying, and I think Sam knew I wouldn't be able to. It was if my mind was on repeat, seeing the scene of Optimus's death over, and over, and over in my head. I gripped by head, hitting myself. I didn't want to remember. I didn't want Optimus to be dead. I DIDN'T WANT TO REMEMBER THAT OPTIMUS DIED AND THAT IT WAS MY FAULT BECAUSE I COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT.


	21. Simmons is back

" **Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden, but no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this girl."** A photo of me dances across the screen for a bit, showing all my information. " **If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it."**

* * *

I must have worn myself out so much with my crying and panic attack that I knocked myself out by hitting myself, which Sam had been trying to stop. Next thing I knew was that we were in an abandoned building. Sam had me in his lap, holding me.

"You need to listen to this, man. You gotta check this out." I glance at Sam, who had his eyes closed. "They have a picture of me, man. We're dead, bro' FBI, CIA, we are all wanted fugitives now!" I let out a tiny growl, causing Sam to jerk. I get up, striding outside. Leo decides it was best to talk to me when I obviously don't want to talk.

"I just need you to focus for one minute, man." I keep walking, trying to ignore him.

"Just stop."

"This thing has blown up to a whole other level, all right?"

"You know what? Give me this thing. They can track us." I growl, snatching his phone. "Do you see this?"

"What?" I slam his phone to the ground, stomping on it.

"They can track us? Like, satellite track us?" Leo follows me through the gate and what he says courses rage through me.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping… Enough is.."

"Yo, Leo!" Mudflap calls out, scaring the asshole.

"This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear."

"That's 'cause you is a wuss." Mudflaps taunts.

"You guys forced me into that car, right?"

"Hey Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" Skids asks Mudflap.

"Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?" I had turned around by now, glaring at Leo.

"Not is my trunk."

"Yo, bumper cars? I'm hearing you. Okay, I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell of a day!" Leo snaps.

"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass?" Skids taunts.

"Listen Nova, I know what I'm gonna do man. I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this. So I'm not an accomplice." I turn on him, getting into his face.

"Hey, hey, you wanted this, right? You wanted the real deal? Well, that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it! You want to run? Go ahead! No one's stopping you." I snap, glaring at him. "Stop complaining" I walk away before I started throwing fists. I could feel the cuts on my back aching but I didn't care. I was too angry to care.

* * *

It was nighttime, and I had cooled down enough to go back to the others. I nearly popped a vein with how mad I was, but I managed to calm down. I had found a rusty pair of scissors and cut a hole in the back of my shirt to get a better look at the claw marks and I winced at how red they were. The Allspark metal hadn't been harmed in any way, but now the others would see it. But I really didn't care anymore. With Optimus dead, I was ready to give up. Sam and Mikaela get up when they see me walking towards them, and I pull them into a hug.

"There's nothing that you could have done." Mikaela comforts.

"You okay?" Sam asks and I nod.

"Yeah." I turn towards me, ignoring the sharp intake of my brother and Mikaela. I knew they saw the Allspark metal on my back.

"Bee, if you hate me, I understand." I lean against an old car, hugging myself.

"I messed up. I'm sorry."

"Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away." Bee looks at me, and I was trying to stop myself from crying again.

"He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead now." I sit down and lean over, holding my head and my hands.

"There's some things you just can't change. So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!" I bite my lip, trying to not say anything.

"I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in." I say.

"We… We've got to stick together." Bumblebee crouches down to my level, transforming.

"You're not going to do that." Sam says and I sigh.

"Yes, I am." Bee roars his engine, bumping into my legs.

"Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day!" Bee plays.

"You two…"

"Huh?" Skids and Mudflaps look up at me.

"Hey, do you know the glyphs?" I ask. "These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?" I show them the burned markings on my arms.

"That's old school, yo. That's like… That's Cybertronian."

"That's some serious stuff, right there."

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map. Like a map to an Energon source!" I say. "Can you read this?"

"Read? No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much."

"If you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can." I see Leo and I turn away.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" I let out a sigh, taking a deep breath as not to get angry.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. I heard you had a problem." I look at Leo, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Sam asks.

"Robo-Warrior."


	22. SIMMONS IS A LOSER

"This guy, Robo-Warrior, everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your alien drawings or whatever." Leo says and I nod. We finally stop in front of the meat shop and get out, looking around. I had a hoodie on, which was so large on me that it went down to my knees and nearly covered my entire face. I groaned a bit when my hair started to glow because it was a little dark under the hood.

"This is it. Yep." We start walk in the shop. "Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go/no go. All right?" Leo asks, entering the shop. We enter the shop and I grin when I see Simmons.

"It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!" Leo exclaims and Simmons gets a good look at us.

"No."

"You got to be kidding me." Sam says.

"Alright, meat store's closed!" I watch as he clears the shop, grinning in anticipation.

"Wait a minute. You know this guy?" Leo asks me.

"We're old friends."

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh, disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All because of you, your brother and his little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature." His momma starts yelling at him.

"You live with your mama?" I tease.

"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference. They got your face all over the news, alien girl." He snaps.

"Yeah, I know."

"And NBE One's still kicking, huh? How did it happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to schemear. Vanish." He says, walking away from us.

"Can you give me five seconds? Look, I need your help."

"Really? You need my help?" He sarcastically says, turning to look at me.

"I need… Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay, I had a little spider-bot plunged a device into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And to top it of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough? Because I don't think so?"

"You said it projected images off your brain?" He asks.

"Right."

"Meat locker, now!" We follow him to the locker and I gag at the dead pigs.

"What you're about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother." He opens the trap door, climbing down.

"Swine flu. Not good." Sam says.

"Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Sad little story." We all climb down and I take my hoodie off, looking at Simmons.

"Do you happen to have any bandages down here?" I ask.

"Yeah, over there." He points over to the old chair and I se a roll of bandages. "Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols." I grab the roll, and look at Simmons.

"Okay, Cube-brain." He opens the page and shows it to me.

"Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

"Where'd you get these?" I play along with the script since I didn't really see any other choice right now.

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact." I watch him climb the cabinets. "The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know? Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world."

"China. Egypt. Greece." He says, slamming three photos down before pointing to the screen.

"Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah."

"Same one's over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out. Project Black Knife." He opens the file.

"Robots in disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed." He slams his fist down. "Me. Can you imagine that?"

"Yeah. Megatron said that there was another Energon source here."

"On Earth. Another source?" Simmons asks.

"On Earth. Okay? And these symbols, maps in my head, would lead him there."

"You talk to your Autobot friends about this?"

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them." I tell him.

"So, it comes before them."

"Correct."

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them." I look at Mikaela.

"Actually. I am." Mikaela and Sam grab the box with Wheelie in it, bringing it back.

"Let me out!" I hear Wheelie shout.

"This is going to be a little sad."

"Open it." I say and she does. Wheelie jumps out, struggling against the chain Mikaela had him on.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" He screams at Simmons.

"Hey, behave!" Mikaela whips out a mini torch, pointing it at Wheelie.

"What is it, a decepticon?" Sam asks.

"Yeah."

"And you're training him?"

"I'm trying to."

"I spent my whole adult life combig the planet for aliens, and you're carrying one around in your purse like a little chihuahua." Simmons mutters, making Wheelie turn around to look at him.

"Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-head?" Wheelie threatens.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know. But, if you're a good boy. Then I'm not going to torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not going to torch it." Mikaela says. "Just tell me what these symbols are, please." Wheelie crouches down, inspecting the symbols.

"All right. I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guy…" He points to the pictures of cybertronian alt modes. "Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"Is this they?"

"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

"Show us." Simmons demands.

"Yeah." Wheelie cracks his fingers. He shoots lasers at the places and I look at the one in Washington.

"The closest one is in Washington."


	23. Jet fire is not old no, he is

I step out of Skids, since there wasn't enough room in Bee.

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there." Simmons says. "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." I look away when Simmons rips his pants off.

"What is that? Nova, cover your eyes." I hear Sam ask. I do, not even wanting the chance to look at Simmon's flabby ass.

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk." I hear him grab another pair of pants. "So does Giambi, Jefer. It's a baseball thing. Okay?"

"Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name."

* * *

I creep out of the plane I was hiding in, meeting up with Sam. I grab the vial with the Allspark shard while Mikaela let's Wheelie out. Wheelie gets a good look at me.

"Hey, your the Allspark girl! The one with the Allspark readings." I look at him.

"This is not the time Wheelie! If you are good, I'll see what I can do about your eye." Simmons runs over, grabbing something.

"We just downed five guards. Five guards. Get your stuff and get out of here." He tells me.

"Give me a second here." I pull the shard out with a pair of tweezers, heading towards the blackbird. We all end up in front of Jetfire.

"You got what I got?" Simmons asks.

"Yeah."

"Blackbird." Wheelie transforms, looking at us.

"Thee he is. This guy's a legend. Like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, Allspark girl, point the shard nd watch the magic happen." I point the shard at Jetfire and the shard flies, landing on Jetfire.

"Shit, It's a Decepticon!" Mikaela yells when she tries to help me find the Allspark shard.

"Decepticon? Behind the MiG now!" Simmons yells, running. I scramble from under Jetfire, running to the others. We watch at Jetfire transforms, having issues.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pwns and knaves!? He screams, knocking down hanging airplanes.

"Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!" We raise our hands, walking towards Jetfire.

"You little spinal-cord based organisms!" A space shuttle hits him and he knocks it down.

"Bugger it! Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"I tell you, this guy did not age well." I pick Wheelie up, walking to keep up with Jetfire.

"I command these doors to open." I run a hand through my hair, feeling a little tingly.

"Hey! My eye is fixed!" I look down at Wheelie to see he was right. I caught glance of my hair glowing and assumed that the Allspark was the one who fixed his eye.

"Thanks Allspark goddess!" I nod, ducking when Jetfire shoots the missle the wrong way.

"Bollocks!" Jetfire knocks down the hangar doors, jogging to keep up with Jetfire's long strides. "Damn these worthless parts."

"Wait a second!" Jetfire doesn't hear me and I sigh.

"Itchy, wrenched rust in my arse!" Jetfire scratches his ass, parts falling off. I could barely hear what the others were saying since I was barely keeping up with Jetfire.

"Right. I'm on a mission."

"Wait! Could you hear me out for a moment Jetfire?" I call out, and he turns to look at me, the others stopping besides me.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"We just want to talk to you!"

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission." He growls. "I'm a mercenary doombringer. What planet am I on?"

"Your on Planet Earth."

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it Dirt. Planet Dirt." He lowers himself so he was looking at me. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons." I lie. I watch Jetfire spit to the side, before looking back at me.

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots."

"What do you mean, changed sides?" Sam asks and I look at him.

"It's probably a choice. A very personal choice to make. The Autobots chose to be… well Autobots and the same for the Decepticons." I say, glancing at Jetfire.

"You are right. So much negativity. Who wants to life a life filled with hate?" I had sat Wheelie down by now, and I looked at him.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable, freaking Decepticons?" He asks.

"If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe."

"I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, Allspark goddess." He grips my leg and proceeds to… well, hump it. "Who's your little Autobot?" I stare at him.

"You're actually kind of cute."

"Name's Wheelie. Yeah! Yeah! Say my name, say my name." He pants.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now Nova?" I hear Sam ask. I look at him and shrug.

"It actually doesn't bother me as much as it should."

"Yeah, well he's nude and he's perverted Nova. Get him off of your foot." He kicks Wheelie off of my foot, glaring at him.

"Jetfire, what were you saying? And I am not judging you, if you're wondering." He crouches down, looking at me. His parachute decides to deploy, making him fall over. I run over to him, looking at him with worry.

"Are you alright Jetfire?" I ask, touching him. I feel this spark of what I thought was electricity go from my arm, through my hand, and finally to Jetfire. My hair rises as if I was just shocked and I yelp, grabbing my hand.

"What was that?" He asks, sitting up.

"Um… would you believe me in I said the Allspark?" I ask. He leans in close, inspecting my face.

"The one with stars in their eyes. You are Primus's chosen one?" He whispers and I nod.

"The others don't know so don't say anything okay?" He nods, before moving away.

"We can help each other. You know things that I don't know and I have information you don't know." I grab the knife that I had on my thighs and start carving the symbols that the Allspark provided.

"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. Megatron want these, but he can't kill me because the Fallen wants me."

"The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcription, they were apart of my mission, The Fallen's search. I remember no, for the Dagger's Tip, and the key."

"Slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?" Sam asks.

"No time to explain. Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" I grab onto Jetfire, holding Wheelie to my chest after scooping him up. A bright light assaults my sight and next thing I knew, my hand was burnt and in pain.

"Aw Fuck!" I let go of Wheelie in favor of gripping my hand.

"Are you okay Allspark goddess?" He asks. I look at him, nodding.

"I should be if I wrap this." I hear my name being called and I look towards Sam and Mikaela. I start jogging towards the others, Wheelie gripping onto my leg for a free ride.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask when I finally reach them. I had landed further than Sam did so it took a but longer. I asked Mikaela to help me get the bandages off of my back to wrap my hand, since I didn't need to cover the Allspark metal anymore.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns."

"Destroy suns?" Sam asks.

"You mean blow them up?"

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life, until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his forevermore was The Fallen." He shows us a holographic image of the Fallen.

"He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary two-part key called the Matrix of Leadership and Primus's Chosen." I look up at him, and he was staring at me.

"A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more." Sam looks at Jetfire.


	24. Primus's Chosen is near

"And what about this Primus's Chosen?" He asks.

"It is said that the soul of one not from here, hand chosen by Primus himself, to be sent here and to absorb the Matrix of Leadership and to stop the sun from being harvested from a planet with life. That soul must be nearby, finally on this planet. You must find this soul and protect it. Primus chose it to be a fail-safe for both the Allspark and the Matrix of Leadership. If they were to absorb both the Allspark and the Matrix of Leadership, it will take both to death with them, never able to separate the two from them." I let out a silent gulp.

"Okay, so how do we stop him and find this soul?" Mikaela asks.

"Only a Prime can defeat The Fallen."

"Optimus Prime?" Sam asks. Jetfire looks at him.

"So, you've met a Prime?" Jetfire asks. "Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

"He sacrificed himself to save me." I say, looking at the ground.

"So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to deactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" Sam asks.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other. Only the soul can wield the Matrix."

"So, then you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons can get to Nova, and find this soul?" Sam asks.

"Follow her mind, her map, her symbols. What she caved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find that doorway! Go now! Go! That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you. And the soul is closer than you think!" They get into Bee while I get into Skids. I told Skids to open a commlink to Bee so I could talk to the others.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says. Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the Dagger's Tip." I ear Simmon say.

"That's the Dagger's Tip then."

"It's part of the Red Sea. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east."

"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip."

"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?" I hear Leo ask.

"I'm gonna make a call of course." I notice some cops up ahead.

"We've got cops!" We drive past them and into the village.

"Nova, we got to get off this road and lay low." We do, and I quickly find an outfit for me to wear, the hijab feeling itchy against my head. It's because I've never worn one and I'm not used ot the way one feels. We hide from the cops and I stretch the best I could with a hurt back and burnt fingers.

"They're gone." Mikaela and I pull the hijabs off of our mouths.

"Okay, we're running out of time. I gotta make a call to Lennox…" Simmons stops me there.

"You're on the Worldwide Wanted calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds CIA is all over this place!"

"That's why you're gonna call." I grin as he tries to think of a retort.

"Okay. That's a good idea."

"All right then."

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things, like winding up in an Egyptian prison." I shove him past me, and we go to find a payphone.

"Lennox, I'm with the kid. The kid. You know, the one with the smart ass mouth, right? We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in Tutankhamun Back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it. Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes." We start running, and I could hear the sound of cop sirens. We get to the bots and I pull out the ball cap and sunglasses I found.

"Okay, let's go over it again." We do, and I see the checkpoint up ahead. I stuff my hair into the ballcap, trying to make sure you couldn't see any of the blue. I put the sunglasses on as well, groaning.

"Passport!" The guard demands. I make sure to keep out of the camera's sight, but I don't think I was quick enough.

"All right, chill. This is espionage time. I can handle it." I hear Simmons say. "These are my people. I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab." The guard starts walking over, and I sigh.

"I hope I look old enough to drive."

"Great, a freaking Munchkin." I let out a snort."Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall." I shove Wheelie away from me, trying to not laugh. I could hear Simmons from thee commlink.

"The Dagger's Tip? Right? Egypt, Jordan. We want to go there. Me and my family. This is my family. This is my son, my other son, my daughter, and my other daughter is driving the green car. We're tourists, from New York." I could see the guards face light up.

"New York?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Fifty kilometers." The guard points past the checkpoint.

"You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much." We drive past, and I let out a breath of relief. We climb up to the pyramids, and I try to open the doors to the abandoned building.

"Come on. Move it! Move it!" We enter and I hear Sam tell the bots to keep a low profile.

* * *

It was nighttime, and I was relaxing up on the platform, staring at Orion's Belt. I decide that it's time for everyone to wake up.

"Simmons, Leo, Sam!" I don't wake up Mikaela since she could use a little more sleep. Wheelie was with me, asleep against my chest.

"You guys better wake up!" I run up the stairs, finding all of them groggy.

"You guys need to check this out!" I pull Sam up, pulling him outside.

"Okay, you see those three stars?" I ask, pointing to the three stars in the sky. "You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight into the face."

"They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra."


	25. I'm so sorry Sam!

We were making our way to the Prime's tomb on foot by now. This was about the time Lennox shoved Galloway out of the plane.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." I look up, grinning. I feel a warm breeze hit my exposed back, and none of the others have mentioned it. I walk inside, ignoring the others. Which wall was it again?" I ask, looking around. I knock against the mural and I look at Skids and Mudflaps start fighting. I back away from the mural and grin. Skids throws Mudflap against the mural and it breaks a little. We all gather around it and I pull a large chunk of the wall off. The Primes were revealed and I look at Bee.

"Bee shoot it!" We back away and he does, making an entry for us. I grab my knife pouch, emptying it and shoving a couple knives into the little pockets in my sleeves. I go in without a flashlight, my hair lighting up enough for everyone to see.

"Nova, why is your hair glowing?" I hear Sam ask.

"I think you know Sam. I'm sure you recognize where the metal on my back comes from, right? I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner." I walk ahead, finding the Matrix. I kneel down in front of it. Everyone crowds around me, with Sam behind me. I could feel him trace the metal on my back and I hear him gasp in recognition. I pick up the Matrix, quickly setting it in my knife bag as it starts to disintegrate.

"Thousands of years, turned to dust." We hear airplanes outside and they leave me, besides Sam.

"Is the metal on your back from the Allspark?" He asks. I nod, slumping my shoulders.

"I'm sorry I never told you, okay? I should have but before now you would've have believed me. I'm really sorry." I put my face into my hands, ignoring the sting of pressure being put on my burned hand.

"You're the soul?" He asks. I look at him, a tear slipping down my dusty cheek.

"I am. I don't know if Nova even existed but Primus sent me here to take your place and stop the war. I've been here since the morning you had the presentation about Archibald Witwicky." He doesn't say anything so I continue.

"Look, before you say anything, I never knew I belonged here until Primus tore me from my world and brought me here. My soul somehow got mixed up and was born in a world it didn't belong in. I only had my Dad there, who I had only found out that was the god of my world, because my mother didn't want me. I would have been perfectly fine not being here. I had my Dad and that's all I needed, even if I felt like I didn't belong. I had no choice in this Sam. I never wanted to come here and pretend to be your sister. My fate was chosen before I was even thought of! When Primus sent me here, I thought I was going to be alone. Alone and have to find you and make sure you didn't do anything stupid. I thought I would stay on the sidelines, gently nudging you in the right direction to make things right. When I woke up to you shaking me and calling me your sister, I was shocked. I never imagined that I would be sent here as your sister. When I realized that everything was as I thought, I was happy. I've never had an older brother. I only had an older sister that never cared for me. When you were kind to me and actually treated me like I was your sister, I got selfish. I'd never had a caring brother, a caring mother and Ron… yes, I did have a father but Ron was something I hadn't experienced for long. I hadn't been with my Father long when Primus took me. I never wanted to be selfish but I wanted to feel like what it was like to have a family that actually cared for me. You gave that to me Sam, you gave me the feeling of actual belonging and I didn't want to lose that. Sam, I never thought I would take your place and become the main character of my favorite movie series. Where I came from, cybertronians didn't exist and you were just a movie character to watch over and over when I felt like it. Being here, it's changed me. I care about you Sam, I really do. I care about you, Mikaela, Ron, Judy, even the Autobots! Everything that I have went through, you would have if I wasn't here. You wouldn't still be in a relationship with Mikaela right now if it wasn't for me. I'm sorry Sam, I'm sorry for being selfish and I'm sorry for never telling you that I'm not your sister!" I choke out, crying. He didn't say anything and I dare to take a glance at him. His face was hard, and stone cold. Just like my mothers.

"I'll always love you Sam. Even if you don't care about me anymore, I'll always think of you as my brother." I hug myself, choking back a sob. I hear Sam leave, and I let out a cry when I realize that Sam hated me. I could have avoided everything, Bee being taken, Optimus dying, and even hurting Sam if I had said something sooner. _It was all my fault._ I stand up, gripping the knife case tightly, walking out and and heading towards the drop off.

"Nova!" I hear Simmons yell and I head towards him, running past Sam.

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asks as I walk past.

"Absolutely. Let's go." I get into Skids, ignoring Mikaela's worried glance. I see the flare and wipe my eyes.

"Head towards the flare Skids. That's where we need to go." Missiles suddenly land near us, and I let out a scream. None of them hit us, thankfully. I could hear Leo's screaming from here. Starscream transforms and starts shooting at us, and we hide in the dust. Skids lets me out and look at Bumblebee.

"We've got to split up. Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right. I'm gonna get Optimus." I order.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there. You get to those soldiers." I nod at Simmons, not looking at Sam. "I hope that dust works kid."

"Thanks. Hopefully, I'll live to thank you after this." I take off running, leaving Sam and Mikaela behind. I knew what I had to do, and I could just hope Sam would be able to forgive me. I kept running, scrambling up dunes until I could see the village Optimus was in. I could hear Sam and Mikaela behind me, so I try to make sure that they keep away. I manage to make it to the edge of the village, running through the brick building and running to where Optimus would be. I make it to the glass buildings when Sam and Mikaela reach me.

"Nova!" I flinch, opening a door and entering the building. Sam and Mikaela follow me, and I tell them to get down.

"Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?" I don't flinch when I hear Starscream land, and I hear them crouch down. I glance at them and I could see Mikaela crying and Sam was teary eyed. What I was extremely stupid, but it would save them from being found with me.


	26. What have I done?

"Yo Space Dorito! You looking for me?" I scream, after I had gotten far enough from the house. I dash away as Starscream turned around.

"Where are you girl?" I hear him ask and I let out a laugh.

"I'm everywhere!" I hide in a house, keeping quiet. I hope that they kept quiet as well, so they wouldn't get hurt. I heard Ravage walk by, and I look out a tiny hole and see an insecticon. I grab it, squishing it. Starscream tears through the roof, and I scramble out of the house. Starscream slams his hand against the wall, allowing me to find a little hall-like alley and climb the stairs, jumping when I ran out of stairs. I jump to the other roof, landing hard on my back. I roll off the roof and onto the sand, scrambling up and running away. I look towards the soldiers and grimace.

"I don't think they know I'm here." I give myself a little shake before running again, jumping over a car so I wouldn't lose my momentum. When I looked behind me I saw Sam and Mikaela running after me.

"Nova! Nova! Wait for us!" I hear Mikaela yell. I ignore them, spotting Ron and Judy. They see me and start screaming my name. We run towards each other, and I hear a Decepticon coming. I stand up, holding my hands up.

"Wait! Wait!" I scream.

"Please listen to me! I want you to run! Run!" I hear Dad say.

"Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want me!" I scream at them.

"Oh God!"

"Nova Witwicky." Rampage groans out.

"Don't hurt them. This is what you want. You don't want them." I hold out the knife bag with the Matrix dust.

"Go! Go!" Judy screams.

"Please, stop!" I tell them.

"Stop!"

"Listen to your father!"

"Just get out of here!" I hear Bee whistle and I glance at him.

"Just don't hurt them. I know what you want." I try to reason with it.

"Just go! Just go!"

"And I know you need me because I know about the Matrix and because I'm the one Fallen wants."

"Don't do it, Nova…"

"Please Dad."

"They're going to kill us all anyway!"

"Hey, hey… Here's what you want, right here." I manage to get Rampage to turn around.

"Bumblebee!" I scream, and he jumps onto Rampage, kicking him away. We scatter and I look at Bee.

"Kill him Bee. Kill him." I scramble back further, watching as they duke it out. Ravage suddenly jumps onto Bumblebee and starts attacking him, and I watch in horror as Bee rips Ravage's spine out. I grab Sam and Mikaela's wrists, pulling them towards the car nearby.

"Stay tight Ma." I say, glancing at them.

"Come on. Get in here." We press ourselves against the vehicle, watching as Bee kills Rampage.

"Bee?"

"Yeah." We all start running.

"I don't know what's going on, but we've got to move!" Dad yells. Some missiles hit near us, shaking the ground, making us fall.

"There's got to be a way out of here!" Dad screams. "Judy, get back, get back, get back."

"Against the wall! Against the wall! Against the wall. Against the wall." I say, shoving them towards it. "Bee! Bumblebee!"

"You get them somewhere safe, all right? You've got to get in the car and get to safety." I tell Dad, trying to get him to go.

"No, no, this isn't up for discussion!" Ron yells at me. "You're my daughter! Alright! You're my daughter and my youngest!"

"I know. Dad…"

"We all go together!" He screams.

"Listen.."

"We're all going together!" He shakes me, trying to get me to agree.

"Dad, stop okay? Get in the car. He's gonna get you all to safety." I rest my hand against his cheek, getting him to look at me. "You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying, okay? I'll find you when you're safe."

"No."

"You've got to let me go Dad. You have to let me go. You have to." I beg.

"Ron." Judy comes over. "Ron. Ron, let her go."

"You come back! Come on." Dad says, getting up.

"Ron! Mikaela! Sam!" Judy says, running to Bee.

"You've got to go with them." I say, pointing at Bee.

"I'm not gonna go without you." Mikaela says, looking at me. I shake my head, grabbing her wrist and running. I didn't know if Sam went with our parents or was following me, but either way I know he would be safe. We manage to reach Arcee and Ironhide.

"Hey Nova!" Ironhide yells.

"Ironhide!" I call out.

"Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus." Arcee says, and I gasp as Arcee gets shot.

"Get out Nova! Get to the pillars!" Ironhide yells, and I nod.

"Come on, let's go." I grab Mikaela's and Sam's wrists, pulling them along. We were practically flying with how fast we were running. I keep glancing at them, making sure they were keeping up.

"Move!" I scream when a missile lands hear us, and the fight surrounds us. We maneuver around everything, running towards the pillars where Optimus would be. We run past a dead Decepticon, and I knew Megatron was chasing us now. I see Sideswipe and start waving my shirt, which had come off, yelling. I was only in shorts and a sports bra now, but I didn't really care.

"Nova! Spotted Nova!" Sideswipe yells. I see soldiers running towards us, and I see the explosions heading our way. I push Sam and Mikaela in front of me, making sure they got to Lennox before I did. We fall, and I look at them. I get up, on my hands and knees. I see Lennox and start screaming, waving my arm to get his attention. Lennox runs towards us and I pull towards some bushes, scrambling towards Lennox.

"Come on! Mikaela! Sam!" Lennox grabs them, pulling them behind the rock wall. "Come on! Get in here!"

"Look who showed up." I look at Lennox after getting behind the wall as well. "You better have a good reason for us to be here."

"Where's Optimus"? I ask him.

"He's right over there, across the courtyard." I follow his finger, seeing him.

"I got to get to him right now." I was gripping the knife case hard.

"Not with an air strike coming."

"I have to get to him right now." I growl. I hear something growling and Lennox looks at me.

"Go. Back, back, back, back." We scramble back, and I hear a Decepticon. It turns into a cannon and shoots. I see something coming and grin when I realize it's Jetfire.

"Incoming!" He yells, transforming. "Stick the landing." He starts going up to the cannon Decepticon and hits it with his cane.

"Behold the glory of Jetfire! Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day." Jetfire says, utterly destroying the the Decepticon. I see something burrowing under the ground and my eyes go wide as Scorponok emerges, attacking Jetfire. We duck when Jetfire slams him against the wall, before slamming him to the ground and squashing him with his hand.

"I'm too old for this crap." I hear him say. I stand up, looking at Lennox.

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay?" Lennox says, turning towards us.

"You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass." I had the urge to grab his ass for some reason, making me turn away to hide a grin.

"I hope these F-16s got good aim." Epps says.

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"I told them to hit the orange smoke." Orange smoke completely surrounds us.

"You mean that orange smoke?"

"It wasn't my best tos, okay?"

"Run!" Epps and Lennox scream, and we do, keeping ahead of the orange smoke.

"Incoming!" Epps yells.

"Come on!" I knew what was about to happen so I look at Sam and smile.

"I love you." The bombs hit, exploding. I run away from them, heading towards Optimus.

"Nova!" I hear Sam yell. I hear something charging up and close my eyes.

"Die." I was sent flying, hitting the ground. I could barely hear anything, ears ringing and vision slowly going dark. I could almost register Lennox telling Sam and Mikaela to stay back. I could almost register Lennox trying to give me CPR, and Sam leaning over me. I let my eyes close, slipping into darkness. Was it bad that a small part of me wanted to never wake up again?


	27. Changes and End of movie Two!

3rd POV...

"Nova!" Sam skidded towards Nova, trying to reach her.

"Stay back! Sam, stay back!" Lennox yells, pulling Sam away. Nova's eyes were hooded, and Lennox could see that. Lennox started to do CPR.

"Fucking do something!" Sam screamed at Lennox. Lennox kept on, trying to start her heart. A paramedic helicopter flew overhead. Sam leaned over Nova, watching as her eyes closed, crying. Nova was burned, and burned badly, just like Sam in the movie. Lennox kept pumping, leaning over Nova to hear if she was breathing. Lennox backs away from her face, staring at Sam.

"Nova! Nova!" Ron screamed, running towards her body.

"Nova! Nova! Nova! Nova Lee! Nova!" Judy yelled. Some soldiers stoped them both from getting any closer.

"Let me go!" Ron screamed.

"Come on, you got to move." Lennox moved Sam, allowing the paramedics to look at Nova. "You got to move, come on."

"We got no pulse. Starting CPR." A medic yelled, cutting her sports bra to get access to her chest to start CPR.

"I have to see my kid! I got a daughter…" Ron begged.

"Nova!" Judy screamed out. Everyone watched in horror as the paramedics pulled out the shock pads.

"Clear." One medic says.

"Ready to shock." The other replies.

"Clear!"

"Ready to shock. One, two, three." Nova's body jerks, but she still remains unconscious.

"Do it again!" Lennox yells. Again, she is shocked but again, no response. The medic shakes his head, standing up.

"No!" Sam screams, crawling over to Nova.

"Okay, listen to my voice. I'm sorry and I need you. Please. Please Nova, come back to me. Nova, please!" Sam begs her. "I love you!"

* * *

It was bright, sunny, and disorientating.

"Where am I? Where am I? Am I dead? Am I dead?" I ask.

"We have been watching you Nova, even before you came here as Primus's Chosen one." I stare in shock at the Primes.

"You have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. As you know, the Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned. But for you, it is something else." I nod.

"It is what decides once and for all if you are worthy of becoming a Prime yourself, the first human prime. It will become difficult for you, after you wake. The Matrix will merge with you after you revive Optimus, and the power will change you, for better or for worse, we do not know. Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. It is, and always has been, your destiny. We will meet again, Nova Salvador, or the Savior of the New Star." Everything goes bright, and I wake up gasping. I was shaking, struggling to get up.

"Nova!" Sam grabbed my face, kissing my unburnt cheek.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I grab the Matrix, standing up. It glows bright, just like my hair, and my star eye as well. I stumble over to Optimus, climbing to his chest and screaming, stabbing it into his chest. Optimus awakes and I feel the Matrix melt in my hands, digging into my flesh. I quickly got off of Optimus, as he sat up.

"Girl, you returned for me." Optimus says, staring at me.

"A living Prime. I don't believe it!" I see the Fallen and he warps, grabbing me.

"My Matrix and Chosen one!" He growls, stepping on Optimus. He warps to the energon harvester, glaring at me. I glare back, growling at him.

"I'll never let you use the harvester Fallen!" I could feel Megatron looking at me.

"Fallen, my master."

"My brothers could not stop me from this, so why do you think you'll be able to?" He holds me out and the machine encases me, trapping me.

"Yes, now I claim your sun." I could feel the harvester turning on, pulling energy from me. I let out a scream, struggling to keep a grip on the energy.

"In moments, we'll be at firing strength." I could hear Megatron, and I grabbed my chest. It hurt, it hurt so bad. _It was like I was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it._ I tried, I really did, but it hurt. It hurt so much that I couldn't focus on anything else besides the pain. It was like I was merging with the machine itself. I felt something hit the machine, and it deactivated. I was trapped in it. I was trapped in the harvester. _I was trapped. I was trapped. I was trapped and I couldn't get out!_ I let out an ear piercing scream, gripping my head. It was dark, too dark. It was getting overwhelming. It was too much! I crumpled in the hold I was in, crying and screaming, begging for someone to get me out. It was too much for me, the darkness, the silence, the hold, the reality that I might never get out of here because they might think I'm dead. I think a little part of me died in that moment, I could just feel it. Like a piece of me that was keeping me sane was ripped apart, allowing insanity to cloud my very being. I don't know how long I was there, screaming, crying, banging against the hold I was in, trying to escape. I was barely conscious when someone ripped open the hold, reaching for me. I scrambled away, in a state of pure frenzy that I couldn't distinguish friend from foe. I let out a cry, using the Allspark to shock the person in pure instinct. It didn't deter them, and they still grabbed me. I was struggling, screaming, biting, kicking. I was held against something and I started hitting it, screaming for them to _let me go and left to die._ They didn't and I could feel myself being moved. I tried shocking them again, and I could barely hear them grunt. My ears were ringing with a loud, high pitch. My sight was blurry from tears and the panic. I felt numb, panic running through my very veins. I… I couldn't calm down.

"Optimus, she's gone into shock. She needs to calm down." I felt myself being set down, and I immediately scrambled for it. I felt myself being tackled and I turned on them, biting, scratching, punching, kicking. I had to get away. I had to. The person kept a hold on me, and I screamed, it ripping my vocal cords apart. I start clawing at my throat, trying to kill myself in an attempt to get away. The person moved me into a position so that I couldn't hurt myself.

"Let me see her! Let me see my sister!" I let out another scream, coughing from how bad my throat hurt. I go to scream again but someone covers my mouth. I bite them and they remove their hand. I kept struggling. I kept screaming. I kept trying to get away. _I kept trying to get out of that hold._

"She needs to be knocked out. She's gone too far into shock." I felt someone moving closer and I kick at them. My legs were restrained and I felt a prick in my arm. I suddenly felt drowsy, and I closed my eyes, going limp.

* * *

 _Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered, for in those memories, we live on._

* * *

Okay, that's it! That's the end of the second movie. Now, love interests won't really start until either Dark of the Moon, since I want her to meet the Decepticons. If you all decide on an Autobot lover, then I'll write a chapter dedicated to how the Nova and your chosen Autobot become a couple! And if you all choose a Decepticon lover, then the chapter will be apart of the next movie! Hope you all enjoy this and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!


	28. Second Interlude and Authors note

It hurt. It hurt them to hear Nova scream as if she was being burned alive.

They'd tried everything but nothing seemed to work. Nothing seemed to be able to pull her out of this constant state of terror she was in. No one could seem to find the reason of why she was like this.

"Ratchet, are you sure you can't find the reason why?"

"No Optimus. There's nothing _physically_ wrong with her. It has to be something mentally wrong with her right now. We can only wait and see."

* * *

 _It hurt. It hurts. Why does it hurt? Why do I hurt so bad? Why do I feel like I'm being ripped to shreds in a shredding machine? What happened to cause me to be in so much pain? Am I still trapped? Am I still in the harvester, still in pain? Why hasn't anyone came for me yet? Don't they realize that I'm still alive? Please don't tell me they forgot me in here. Optimus? Where's Optimus? Optimus can get me out of here. Oh, please tell me Optimus is nearby. Where is my Oppi? Why am I screaming? Is anyone there? Why am I tied down? Where am I? I don't recognize anyone here? Wait a moment… is that Sam?_

I struggle, letting out a scream. I needed to get to my brother.

"Nova, please calm down!" I look at the person and see that it was Sam. I force myself to relax, looking at my restrained hands.

"Where am I?" I croak, wincing when my throat hurts.

"You're in the Med Bay Nova. Let me go get Ratchet." I grab his hand, which was resting on mine.

"Please don't go. I don't want to be alone." I beg. He must have seen how scared I was of being alone because he nodded, sitting back down.

"Sam? Where's everyone else?" I ask him.

"They're going out on patrols right now. Optimus will be glad that you're finally conscious." I glance at Sam.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've… Nova, you have been here for two months now. Ratchet said that you had gone into a state of panic that you couldn't seem to get out of. It hurt us so much to see you like that Nova." I nod, and someone opens the door, making me flinch so hard that the bed move.

"How is she doing Sam?" I hear Mikaela ask and I look at her.

"Mikaela?" She gasps, before running over, pulling me into a hug.

"Nova! Oh my gosh, you're okay!" She squeezes me.

"Can't breathe!" I choke out, making her let go of me.

"I'm so sorry! I'm going to go get Ratchet." She leaves and I turn towards Sam.

"Can you get these off of me?" He does and helps me sit up.

"I'm sorry Nova, for not understanding why you didn't tell me. I would be scared beyond my mind if I went through everything you did. I would have been scared to tell anyone too." He gives me a hug and I do the best I could to hug him back.

"You're forgiven Sam. What's all that's happened while I was out of it?" He starts telling me how these two months have just been about resting and waiting for me to wake up. The door opens again and I stil flinch, but not as violently.

"Nova?" I turn towards Ratchet, letting go of Sam and opening my arms towards him.

"Ratchet." Ratchet gives me a hug.

"You're finally awake! Let me give you a check up and then I'll see about getting you into a wheelchair so you can see everyone." I nod and he scans me.

"The Allspark energy is fluctuating, and the Matrix is as well." I nod, looking at the IVs in my arms.

"Could you remove these?" He shakes his head.

"You haven't had solid food for two months. You're stomach has shrunk and you won't be able to handle solids for a while. I can see about getting you some applesauce or jello to eat for now." He walks out before coming back with a wheelchair, hooking my IV bags onto it.

"Ready to go see the others?" I nod, and they help me into the chair. Sam wheels it out of the room, where Mikaela was waiting.

"I didn't tell anyone else. It's going to be a surprise." I grin, looking at Sam.

"Onwards steed!" He laughs, rolling me down the hall. The moment I enter the rec room it's like time stopped. Everything went silent and everyone was looking at me.

"Hey guys." Everything turns to chaos, people rushing towards me to give me a hug.

"Calm down! Back up, she just woke up!" Ratchet yells, making everyone give me some space.

"Nova! It's good to see you awake." Ironhide scoops me out of the chair, ignoring Ratchet's yelling, giving me a hug with his holoform.

"It's good to be awake." I snuggle into his chest, making him tighten his grip on me.

"Put her back right now Ironhide!" Ratchet hits him on the head, and Ironhide laughs, setting me down into the chair. He ruffles my hair, which I noticed was at my shoulders.

"What happened to my hair?" I ask.

"We had to cut it. When Megatron shot you, it burned a good portion of it so we trimmed it." I nod, looking at Ironhide.

"Where's Optimus? I want to see him."

"He's in his office. He's been hiding in there ever since we came back." I roll my eyes.

"Well then I need to scold him. Sam, can you roll me there?" Sam does, and when we are outside of his office, I look at Sam.

"I'll take it from here. I'm sure Optimus can bring me back." Sam leaves, kissing my forehead.

"I'll call Mom and Dad to tell them you're awake." I turn towards the door, knocking on it. I wait a moment before knocking again, a little harder this time. The door finally opens and Optimus's holoform opens the door.

"N-Nova?"

"I'm really here Optimus. Now give me a hug." He does, collapsing in front of me. I rub his back as he starts to cry.

"I shouldn't have shot the machine while you were in it!" He whispers and I smack his head.

"If you think that's why I was out of it then you're wrong." I grip him tightly, nuzzling his holoform's head. "I'm okay now Optimus, I'm okay." We stay like that for a while, just drinking in each other's presence. I feel him pull back, so I hold his hand.

"Optimus, it's not your fault. It was the only way to turn off the machine and you actually saved me."

"What do you mean Nova?" I look up at him.

"The machine wanted only the Matrix. The Matrix, Allspark and I can't separate from one another so the machine was literally tearing me into two to try to get the Matrix. It stopped when you shot it. You saved me from dying Oppi." His eyes widen at the term of endearment.

"Oppi?"

"Yeah. You're my cybertronian dad. If you want to…" He pulls me back into a hug.

"Of course I will Nova. I would be honored to be called Oppi." I grin.

"Thanks Optimus. Let's go back to the others. I'm sure the twins and Bee want to greet me." He turns off his holoform, picking me up and holding me in his hand. We walk back to the rec room, where everyone was waiting.

"Nova!" I hear Lennox yell and I groan.

"I just woke up Lennox!" He doesn't seem to care, smacking my head the moment Optimus sets me down.

"Don't scare us like that ever again, do you understand?"

"I'd do it all over to save you guys so you'd better not get into trouble." He lets out a laugh, hugging me.

"Hey, where's Arcee, Chromia, Moonracer, and Jazz?" Everyone looks away.

"Nova… oh Nova." I look at Ratchet.

"Where. Are. They."

"They're gone. Jazz died trying to fight Megatron after he shot you." I freeze, staring at the ground.

"Can I see their bodies?" Ratchet picks me up, slowly walking over to a storage room. He opens it, and I see their bodies.

"Can I have some time alone? I… I want to say goodbye." Ratchet sets me down, not noticing my expression of determination. As soon as he shuts the door, I get out of the wheelchair, entire body shaking to stand. I stumble over to the triplets and climb onto Arcee, grunting.

"Matrix, I'm counting on you to bring them all back." I feel the Matrix gather its power into my hands, and I thrust them into Arcee's chest, feeling a small wave of power flow through me. Two glowing tendrils connect to Chromia and Moonracer, and I could feel all three of them waking, the Allspark fixing their bodies. I scramble off, making my way to Jazz. I power myself up again when the door slams open. I look at the person to see Optimus and Ratchet. I grin at them before slamming my hands down once more, the wave of power exhausting me. I could feel something connect itself to me, and I pulled against it, trying to see what it was.

" _NOVA_ _WITWICKY_!" I could hear Ratchet yell. I allowed myself to crumple as Jazz woke. Ratchet picked me up, bringing me to his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Optimus helps Jazz sit up.

"Because they didn't deserve to die." I looked into Ratchet's optics and I could see my reflection, my eyes glowing an ominous red. I wonder if I could resurrect Ravage?

* * *

Okay, so it might be a month or two before I start posting the third movie, since I've barely started on it. For the most part, I might just post one-shot in a story dedicated for them, since I'm sure that you will be asking for characters to be with Nova left and right. I'm sorry for the temporary hiatus I put you guys through these last three weeks. I had to take care of some things but I will be back to uploading weekly once I have some chapters for you. I'll most likely write the entire next movie before posting them, so it will give me time to rest and give myself a break. I'm warning you guys right now, the next movie or so may not have that many movie scenes in it, since I'm gonna go crazy and throw you all for a world of horror and confusion. I promise that it will make sense in the end and hopefully you guys will like it. I have school that I have to focus on, so I'm really sorry if posting chapters are delayed a day or two, but I'll try to keep my uploads on either mondays to Tuesdays, so you guys can have something to look forward to on such horrible days. I love you all so much and hope you like the story!


End file.
